Double Crossed, part 2-completed
by AgentCatherine
Summary: The Director sends agents; Joe, Celia73, Lake Blue, Rebecca, and Alex to go rescue Gary while three EPF trainees are assigned to uncover Herbert's next move. True allegiances are discovered and Blastfire246 leaves the agency for good. As an ancient organization emerges, the only clear answer is that everything must end here and now or the world we know will be destroyed.
1. Intro

**Previously on Double Crossed:**

"Gary, what's going on?" Alex demanded, as three strange penguins hurried into the EPF's secret headquarters. "The red one says that he's in charge of the EPF now."

Gary nodded and looked at Alex and the other agents, who were in his office.

The three penguins, who had just entered the agency this morning, looked at Gary with a cold stare.

"Traitor" muttered the dark green penguin, standing to the right of the red penguin who claimed to be in charge.

_You aren't the traitor, Gary_, Alex's glance read.

_I was the one who brought him into the EPF, _Gary's look responded, _besides it's only protocol._

Alex blinked, _protocol? Gary, this is way serious! They think you may be working for Herbert. That's just crazy and I'll prove them wrong._

Gary sighed and looked at Alex with a stern glance, _you'll do nothing of the sort, agent. I suggest you stay low and don't attract too much attention._

_Why? _Alex asked, confused.

_You were the one who met him first, _Gary replied, _you trained him. They'll be after you next_

* * *

"No sir, it's all true" Alex answered, nervously rubbing his coffee cup with his fin. "I took the liberty of checking it out myself."

Alex is one Tech leaders at the agency. He's also been around since the PSA. He just announced his suspicion about Henry, Gary's new assistant, of being a double agent.

"What proof do you have to back this all up?" asked the Director, on the screen.

Alex brought out a file that was on his lap.

"You might say that he's been helping us out on our previous cases." Alex exclaimed, "but in reality, he's only given us clues that lead to Herbert."

Everyone took a look at the contents in the file and started to talk to each other. Alex quietly sat down again.

* * *

Jet pack guy let go of the penguin, who quickly went to retrieve his hat. The green penguin dusted off his propeller hat and put it back on his head.

"What's going on here?" He demanded, " Is this a VIM (very important meeting)? Why wasn't I informed?"

Rookie tripped over the boxes again and landed on his back.

"Rookie!" Dot exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

Rookie got up and hurried out the door.

"I'm not sure" he answered, to no one in particular.

* * *

"Who's that?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh you don't know?" Henry stated, "that's Agent Lake Blue1. She's a fifth class operative. Lake Blue1 specializes in both the Tactical and Comm lead. She also keeps penguins in line...including Herbert or so I've been told."

"If she's a level five agent, what is she doing here?" Rebecca asked, "shouldn't she be on a some type of secret mission?"

Henry shrugged, "Who's to say she's not?"

* * *

"Herbert may not be doing things at this moment but he has done some bad things in the past and has escaped numerous arrest." Joe interceded.

There was a few seconds of silence that fell in the room before Mr. PoodleX450 spoke again.

"Unless you catch him in the act again, we are not going after Herbert!" He stated, "I will not send out any _highly trained_ agents to capture a silly polar bear that isn't a high security threat right now. You guys can leave now.

When they left, Mr. PoodleX450 took out his cellphone.

"Hello...I need you to do me a favor" Mr. PoodleX450 stated, "It's better if we meet up somewhere. I'm at the agency and I don't like to be spied on by a security camera. Okay let's meet at the pizza parlor at three o' clock tomorrow. All right then...see you soon."

* * *

A black penguin walked in. He looked around and then spotted Mr. PoodleX450 and sat down at a table behind him.

"Why did you want to see me?" The black penguin asked.

"We found him," Mr. PoodleX450 informed him. "It won't be long before they..."

"ROGER!" Shouted a voice, from behind Mr. PoodleX450. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

"I just want answers!" Blastfire246 demanded, "Who were you meeting with? Where's Herbert? What is he planning?"

Roger stayed silent and listened to the mine cart as it squeaked down the rail.

"I'll answer just one question..." he remarked, "There's a penguin in your agency that doesn't belong there. We're going make sure he doesn't escape again."

"Who are you talking about? Who's we?" Blatfire246 answered, but Roger had left without him knowing.

* * *

"It's still quite fresh." Chip stated, "When did you get it?"

"Uh around lunch time...two...fifty I think." Rookie answered, busy destroying and replacing cannons in the areas Chip pointed out.

"Did you see Blastfire246?" He asked, looking back at the screen.

"I uh...I think I saw him enter the Pizza Parlor around three before I teleported back here." Rookie said, "You know Mr. PoodleX450 was there too. I asked him if he was heading back to HQ and he said no."

Rookie was to busy playing system defenders to notice that Chip had quietly slipped away.

* * *

"Open your eyes, agent." A voice snapped, in the darkness.

"Gary?" He asked.

"Please, not even close." The penguin said.

"You're bored, aren't you?" Blastfire246 stated, making the penguin stop in his tracks. "Why?"

The penguin laughed and then turned around.

"So you're in the Comm lead, okay." The penguin marked, "I'm bored. Not just you're average boredom but like I'm bored of Club Penguin. Everything is just so predictable. There's always a good ending to everything."

"Are you working for Herbert?" Blastfire246 asked.

"That old bear? Why would I? His inventions are incredibly lame anyway." He mocked, "Even a puffle could make better machines. You know come to think of it...ironically that's what he did try and do. The Heater3000. Hm what are the odds."

"Well if you're bored of Club Penguin...why don't you just leave?" Blastfire246 countered, still a little confused.

The penguin looked at him with a cold stare.

"You think I have a choice?"

With that the penguin disappeared into the darkness but Blastfire246 followed him.

* * *

"Wow this is really strong!" Rookie said, noticing how he was sliding toward the fish hole.

"Uh...what happened to the Mullet?" Rookie asked, tossing the object aside.

He was about to put the fishing hook back into the hole when he noticed the object was still working. It looked like a really old computer. Curious, Rookie went over and wondered how it was still in a pretty good condition. He started to search the computer's data and discovered something of interest.

As Rookie continued fishing, a penguin appeared and silently slid the computer away from the lake. The penguin searched through the files and quickly downloaded all of the data onto a memory stick. Then he smashed the computer to pieces.

"Here it is...the evidence," the penguin laughed quietly. "We've been looking for this for a long time."

* * *

"So...you found this crazy loop hole that involves the new recruits," Rebecca stated. "You want them to uh find out what Herbert is up to and capture him...without ANY TRAINNG?!"

"See I knew you'd take it well," Jet pack Guy remarked.

Rebecca's head was swarming with questions but the one that topped them all was, _you're joking right. There's no way three inexperienced penguins can sneak into Herbert's lair and capture an almost uncatchable villain __without__ training!_

_"So...you're in?" Joe asked._

"I am...but on two conditions," She added. "First, the trainees get to choose if they're up to the task. Secondly, they'll have training...I'll stop it after a certain course. That way they learn what they need to know for the task but they won't be completely trained."

Joe thought about it and then nodded in agreement.

_"_All right then after your survival course," Joe confirmed. "You're trainees are mine_."_

* * *

"I just...I'm picking up a few things that Gary left behind. That's all and Mr. PoodleX450 isn't going to like it. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Oh...you're breaking into his office," Rookie remarked. "You could get in really big trouble."

Alex looked through Mr. PoodleX450's desk and grabbed out a piece of paper.

"Exactly and I don't want you to get in trouble if I get caught." Alex added, "please just go back to your desk."

"All right," Rookie replied sullenly.

* * *

"I'm leaving," she informed. "The Director is assigning me else where."

"Why?" Blastfire246 asked.

"Top Secret for now, I'm afraid."

* * *

Rebecca was about to answer when there was some rustling in the trees.

"Change of plans." A penguin stated from out of the bushes. "We need them now. Mr. PoodleX450 just arrested Jet Pack Guy and now he's looking for me and Celia73."

"What! What's going on?" Rebecca asked. "Why?"

"I think Mr. PoodleX450 just ended his little Charade."

* * *

Blastfire246 headed over to Alex's new igloo with Chip. They found Alex shoving papers into a filing 246 looked at him quizzically. Something was off. Suddenly something came crashing into the window. Glass scattered everywhere.

"Shoot! I didn't think they'd find us so fast!" Alex shouted, hurrying over to the broken window.

"Alex, what are you talking about?" Blastfire246 asked, as Alex picked up the package that broke the window.

Alex opened the package and gasped.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Chip asked.

Alex tossed the box on the counter.

"It's the bracelet." He answered, gloomily.

"Alex, what is going on?" Blastfire246 asked.

Alex looked at the two penguins and sighed.

"Ever heard of T.A.G.?"

* * *

**Well, well here it is the last story for the series. Did you like the review of the first part? Did you start to think of new theories of what's to come? Sorry about this, I was planning on torturing you guys with a story in between this two part story but I changed my mind. I decided to just go on and finish up this series so I can bring to you even more fantastic new stories and introduce you to more new characters. Oops, did I really just tell you what I was planning? Forgot I even told you anything! Introducing Double Crossed 2, coming January first of the new year! Until then, here's a rope and hang on tight! I don't want you falling off the cliff just yet XD**


	2. the Truth would be nice for a change

**Well here it is guys, the long awaited Chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

A penguin, hidden in the shadows, looks around the island and notes how everyone is getting along in perfect harmony. At the Cove, a penguin wearing a fedora is carefully analyzing the moves that a surfer is using while riding a gigantic tidal wave. He carefully decides what score to give the surfer.

_Club Penguin, it's the best place to surf, bake, and have fun._

At the snow forts, a penguin wearing a blue tracksuit and a hot cross bun tosses a snowball at her sister, who's at the other side of the field. The sister returns fire, stopping the penguin in mid laugh.

_But every penguin has at least two stories, the one for show and the real deal._

A small ring of a cellphone goes off, the snowball throwing penguin stops to answer it. Her smile fades as she ends the call. She glances up at her sister, who just nods. At the Cove, the Catchin' Waves judge notices that his wristwatch is beeping. Most penguins will think that the beeping is a timer going off but that isn't the case. As soon as he is done with scoring the next surfer, the penguin takes a break and leaves one of his other friends in his place.

_Who's to tell, friend from foe? When we are all hiding something...in the shadows. _

The penguin observing all the activity in Club Penguin, quietly turns and walks away into the darkness behind them.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**-A day before Double Crossed Began**

There was a knock at the door. Alex opened it and saw a peach penguin standing outside. She wore a blue tracksuit and her hair was in a hot cross bun.

"Hi, may I help you?" Alex asked.

"May I come in?" She asked, hopeful.

Alex nodded and then the penguin came inside.

"So you don't mind my asking, who are you?" He asked.

A look of confusion went across her face but was soon replaced with sadness. She fiddled with a pendant, a white gem with the edge encircled in gold. It hung around her neck like a necklace.

"Right." She exclaimed, "my name is Rosa541 but you can call me Rosa."

Alex looked at her and noticed a small trace of fear entered her eye.

"Okay Rosa," Alex continued. "What's wrong? Do you need help with anything?"

She shook her head.

"No, I just came here as a concerned friend..." Rosa's voice faded, softly.

Rosa looked at Alex and said in a quiet voice:

"Watch your back, they are here."

Alex felt a shiver down his spine. In an instant, he was staring at anything that could show a reflection of whatever was behind him. Nothing was there. Alex returned his gaze back to where Rosa was sitting but she was gone.

**-Present day**

"I want an explanation, Alex" Blastfire246 demands. "Now would be the good time. What's TAG? You know what's happening around here, don't you? It you refuse to talk about it, then I'll be forced to act upon it like an EPF agent. Right now, I'm asking as a friend."

Alex shakes his head and sat down at on a chair. He has just received a package that came flying in through the window. Alex looks really scared and that is not his normal behavior. Blastfire246 is a comm agent, so he knew that Alex must be hiding a really dark secret.

"Why do they keep insisting on breaking my windows?" Alex jokes, silently.

Blastfire246 and Chip looks at him like Alex is losing it.

"Fine, you want the truth...you'll get it." He answers, "but it's long and complicated."

"I'm all ears," Chip chimes in.

Chip is a new EPF recruit and so far, the only thing Blastfire246 has taught him is that trouble seemed to follow everywhere and that Blastfire246 is a horrible teacher.

"It started a while back, even before Operation: Blackout...or the Elite Penguin Force."

"That's all confidential, Alex" interrupts a voice in the shadows.

Alex turns around and sees the figure of a penguin keeping hidden in the shadows of the kitchen.

"Director?" Alex exclaims.

The reason the Director is hiding in the dark is because Chip isn't allowed to know their real identity.

"The Director of the EPF, how cool!" Chip exclaims.

"Quiet," Blastfire246 warns Chip.

"Alex, it's not time to tell him yet," the Director continues.

"He needs to know," Alex insists. "Come on you know at this very second they're taking over the agency!"

"That may be the case but for now, I insist that it stays a secret," the Director continues.

Blastfire246 is tired of hearing about not being allowed to know things.

"With all due respect," he exclaims. "I'm ready to hear the truth. I want to know what's going on!"

The Director shakes their head.

"No Blastfire246, you have no rights to learn what's going on."

"Blastfire246 should know...come on you know that they are already revealing their identity!" Alex intercedes.

Blastfire246 knew that the Director isn't going to let Alex tell what was really going on. That is making Blastfire246 very angry.

"Fine...If you're not going to tell me...fine." Blastfire246 states.

He starts to storm out of the igloo.

"Where are you going?" Chip asks.

"Home." He answers, coldly. "To write a letter."

Alex knew instantly what he is planning to do.

"You can't" He exclaims. "We need you here."

Blastfire246 stops and turns around. He glares at Alex.

"No you don't. You don't even bother to fill me in on what's going on so what's the point?" Blastfire246 turns to the Director, "you'll get my letter...it will be on your desk."

The Director nods, grimly, and watches as Blastfire246 hurries home.

"Director! You're just going to let him go and..."Alex starts to yell.

"Agents, I need you to focus" they interrupt. "This is important. Gary the gadget guy has been missing for a while. I need Alex to join the search group. You know where they'll be going."

"But...wait... You mean...are you serious?" Alex asks, alarmed.

The Director just nods.

"You know we've could have just told him." He mutters.

The Director just dismisses that statement and talks to Chip.

"Chip, you are to go join up with the other recruits. They'll be down by the ski hill."

"Why are they there?" Chip asks, curiously.

"Joe is giving you guys a little mission to do, more of surveillance work. You're skills are needed." The Director answers.

Then suddenly the Director just disappears, probably teleported somewhere else.

"What about Blastfire246?" Chip asks, "Shouldn't we tell him about Gary?"

Alex looks at him and sighs.

"Blastfire246 will no longer an Elite Penguin Force agent. He's resigning."

* * *

**Hm very interesting events have happened. Wonder where it's all going to lead? Oh wait, I know haha but I'm not going to reveal anything just yet. Blastfire246 resigning?! Who's that penguin narrating in the prologue? It's not me, I swear! Looks like we've got more guest stars, besides Lake Blue1, joining into the fray. Hm, wonder what part they are all going to play. Ha, actually even I don't know that one XD Well tune in next time to learn more answers...or gain more questions. **

***side note: I'm going to be doing things a little differently then I have been. For instance, posting new chapters will be at random but still within a week deadline. I'll be responding to all the reviews you guys give me. It's a great way for me to be able to respond to your fun and silly comments and you will be able to see them, even if you are a guest or an actual writer here. Also, throughout the story, give me any suggestions or theories of what you think may happen next...perhaps it will come true. **

* * *

**Responses to Reviews (or Review responses AKA RR)**

**Rosa Blythe: **_Correction, last story of the series but don't worry it's not the end of my stories. I've got lots of great ideas planned for the future and sure you can call it DC2. I've done that._

**Lake Blue1: **_Thanks for liking the Review Montage, it took almost forever to go back into the story and looks for all the hints I'd hidden. Speaking of which *whispers a secret. There are more hints hidden around in my other stories too. Just not Intermission by Rookie or Operation: Blackout.* You'll be surprised when it's revealed what TAG really stands for and while Herbert didn't participate much in the first part of the story, he'll be unfortunately playing a key role in this one. XD also merry late Christmas and New Years to you too. _

**TheAmazingQwerty: :l **too late, the show ended. LOL.


	3. For the love of pizza

**Told you it would be at random, hm. Well here's Chapter Two! **

* * *

A peach colored penguin is hiding behind a crate, inside Herbert's new hideout and watches all the commotion going on. Roger has just tricked Herbert into a trap by luring him in with seaweed pizza.

"Roger! What is the meaning of this!" Herbert yells, as he tries to get out of the cage. "If you're angry that I didn't let you order the dessert pizza yesterday, I'll just let you do it today."

"Please bear, just shut up!" Roger groans, "you're giving me a headache."

Just then a red penguin arrives, wearing a sweatshirt with a puffle on it.

"Why are you letting other annoying penguins into MY HIDEOUT!" Herbert complains, "I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THIS A SECRET! NOW I HAVE TO FIND ANOTHER HIDING SPOT!"

"Did you get all the data we need?" The red penguin asks.

"Of course," Roger answers, handing him the memory stick.

Herbert pauses and glares at the penguins.

"Wait a second, I know you!" Herbert points to the red penguin. "You're that penguin who's in control of the EPF at the moment. ROGER, IF YOU'RE GIVING HIM THE PLANS TO MY NEW WEAPON...I'LL THROW PILLOWS AT YOU!"

"Oh wow, I'm scared," Roger scoffs sarcastically.

The red penguin laughs.

"Oh dear me, you've got it all wrong Herbert," Mr. PoodleX450 explains. "I'm not working for the EPF. I'm the Director of TAG. I'm just here to take care of some unfinished business."

"HEY IF THE UNFINISHED BUSSINESS INVOLVES DESTROYING THE EPF THEN YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Herbert yells, "ONLY I GET TO DESTROY THEM AND DON"T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TAKING OVER CLUB PENGUIN. THAT'S MY JOB!"

The peach penguin rolls her eyes, _of course he'd say that._

"Nonsense, TAG has no intention of taking over this little island or it's agency." Mr. PoodleX450 assures him, "we're just after a few penguins that got in the way of our mission. It set us back a few years."

"Oh, so you're not here to steal the pizza parlor?" Herbert asks, curious. "I can assure you the pizza is good."

"Ah, well you see I never had interest in pizza." He admits, "I think it makes penguins soft and lazy."

"HEY DID YOU JUST CALL ME SOFT AND LAZY!" Herbert shouted, "TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK I SAY!"

Roger has had just about enough of Herbert, apparently so did Klutzy because he starts clicking sharply at him.

"Enough Herbert," Roger raises his voice. "Or I'm going to toss you off of this mountain.

"You wouldn't." Herbert taunts.

"Herbert, you're skills are remarkable." Mr. PoodleX450 comments, "I read the file on how you destroyed the PSA. It was incredible ingenious. How about joining forces for the time being? I've got the power and resources and you've got the brains."

"WHAT?" Herbert yells, at the same time Roger shouts.

"HIM?"

The Director of TAG nods.

"I think Herbert would be very useful. He knows his way around Club Penguin very well."

Herbert thought for a moment.

"ME HELP YOU?! THAT'S SO...DUMB! WHY WOULD I DO THAT? YOU'RE JUST GOING TO TAKE OVER CLUB PENGUIN AFTER THIS IS ALL OVER!" Herbert laughs.

"Very well then, I'll just let you think my offer over," Mr. PoodleX450 nods, thoughtfully. "Come on Roger, we've got to regroup and track down those pesky agents...all of them."

"HEY YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!" Herbert whins, before realizing that he is now all alone. "I CAN'T SQUEEZE THROUGH THESE BARS."

Herbert sighs and sits down.

"I'm hungry," He complains.

"Click click," Klutzy replies.

The peach penguin comes out from hiding.

"Of course you can't squeeze through the bars," she taunts. "Or lift them...you're just so FAT!"

Herbert perks up and looks around.

"I'd recognize that voice anywhere."

He groans, as the peach penguin came into view.

"Why did it have to be you?" He complains.

"Hello Herbert," Lake Blue greets with a smile.

* * *

**So Roger actually works for TAG. Hm, shocker! Mr. PoodleX450 is the Director of TAG! What?! What project did the EPF delay that TAG is suddenly there to take revenge? Who are the EPF agents that are currently in danger now? What is TAG? What is their real purpose? What evidence is on that memory stick (or flash drive) that Roger gave to Mr. PoodleX45? What is going to happen next? Tune in next time for another big surprise...or perhaps, you've already known. **

* * *

**RR:**

**Rose Blythe:** Yeah, really, you are on that fast! LOL. I usually put in fellow penguins that want to join the story as soon as possible because it makes the story take a twist and then I have to tackle a new path or change some ideas in the story. Makes it a lot more interesting, don't you think? _I fixed the mistake, thanks for pointing that out. I would never have known. Oh and when I got the review, it said that it was on the first Chapter which was the review montage. Perhaps you didn't notice that you were on that when you put up the review. _

**TheAmazingQwerty:** _Oh well, there's always next time XD_

**Lake Blue1:** _It's possible you'll find out more about TAG next chapter...but you didn't hear that from me. As for Blastfire246...well you'll just have to wait and see. _

**The Ender Pickaxe:** _You are welcome and your whole review was definitely very random.:)_


	4. the mask comes off

**Here's Chapter three, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

Before I knew it Tylerbluez and Linsey disappears with Joe. _How am I supposed to tell Henry about this? He's like a by the book agent. He's not going to like this. I don't like this. _Joe had asked me if he could borrow the new recruits for a little assignment. That mission involved spying on Herbert without Mr. PoodleX450 (taking place of Gary at the EPF) knowing. I was taking the recruits on their survival training when Joe bursted out from the forest and told me that the EPF was in chaos and he needed the recruits right then and there.

"I figured he would do that," A voice states behind me.

I turn around and see Henry sitting by the still fire.

"Um so you know about the plan?" I ask. "Where did you go? Did you hear everything?"

Henry tosses a stick into the fire.

"Yup, I heard everything. Mr. PoodleX450 has finally initiated Protocol Delta recapture." He answers. "That's good. I was tired of putting up with this act anyway."

_He's not making any sense. What's Protocol Delta recapture? At the EPF we use Articles not Protocols._

"Henry, what's going on?" I demand.

Henry gets up and moves closer to where I'm standing. By instinct, I realize he shouldn't get this close. Before anything could really happen there was another rustle in the bushes. Then a lime green penguin appears.

"Rebecca! Henry! Boy, I'm glad to see you guys" the penguin gasps.

"Rookie?" I ask, "what are you doing here?"

"I um...oh...I forgot!" Rookie exclaims, hitting his fin against his head. "It was something important."

"You can drop the act Rookie," Henry growls. "You're not as dumb as you appear to be."

Rookie frowns.

"That made no sense whatsoever."

I quickly get back to the subject at hand.

"What's Protocol Delta recapture?" I ask. "It's not in the EPF handbook as I recall."

"Oh it's not in that handbook." Henry replies, "It's for the agency I work for."

_I remember that Blastfire246 warned me that Henry might be a double agent._ I quickly try to put the pieces together.

"If you're not an EPF agent," I interrupt. "Then you must work for Herbert!"

Henry chuckles, and pushed his glasses back into place. Henry had been working with the EPF since he helped Alex during Operation: Blackout. Turns out Henry isn't helping the Elite Penguin Force after all.

"My real name is actually, Dr. Steve." He answers, calmly. "I work for the Tech Galactic Alliance, TAG in a sense."

"Wouldn't that be TGA?" Rookie cut in.

_Leave it to Rookie to ask a dumb question. Wait a second, that one wasn't so bad._

"Yes, but TAG sounded better," Henry AKA Dr. Steve answers.

I roll my eyes, _what a lame answer._

"I'm like Gary the gadget guy, only I work for TAG and he works for the EPF."

"What are you doing, Henry?" I ask, "why are you doing this."

Henry shook his head.

"I told you my name is Dr. Steve."

"It's too hard to swallow that. I think I'll stick with Henry." I counter, coldly.

"Very well," He laughs. "I might as well tell you what our organization is up to. I'd say that just about now we've collected all the data needed to expose the identities of some of your fellow agents who were involved in, what your agency calls, the 2017 Expedition or really its real identity as 20-1-7"

"Impossible...the data was lost years ago." I add, "it was partly Rookie's fault accidentally. He planted anvils around the island and it sort of tilted the island. It nearly sunk all of Club Penguin. Before we could get the bubble shields up, some of the EPF's technology fell overboard sort of speak. That would include a PSA computer holding files, like the 2017 Expedition, about their mission."

Rookie blushes.

"Sorry about that, I thought it was a creative idea. How was I supposed to know that anvils are heavy?"

_Of course he wouldn't know. Rookie is just Rookie. _I thought about how Henry really is a double agent but not for Herbert.

"I think it's pretty clever how Rookie decided to do something like that to hide all that valuable information. It was an interesting idea to make it look like a stupid mistake," Henry/ Dr. Steve praises.

"Honestly, I don't get what you're talking about." Rookie exclaims, "hey wait a second! A computer...that's right! I fished a computer out from the bottom of the lake. I wonder what happened to it."

Rookie scratches his head.

"Play dumb all you like Rookie, you're not fooling TAG." Henry/Dr. Steve states, "If I were you I'd drop the act as well and show your true side."

Rookie smiled.

"Like what?" He asked, "that I'm really just a kid at heart?"

Henry/Dr. Steve laughs.

"Very well then," he remarks. "You both are lucky. TAG has no interest in taking you guys back but if you do interfere...well there will be some consequences."

Henry/Dr. Steve chuckles and then transported to someplace else. I was totally confused. _What's going on?_

"Hey Rebecca," Rookie exclaims. "I remember what I was going to tell you. The Mr. Doodles has um Jetpack guy, for some reason."

"I know that already." I answer, sharply.

"The Director wants to see you," He adds.

"Mr. PoodleX450?"

"NO Mr. PoodleX450 is not the Director of the EPF. He's just a fill in for Gary, remember."

"Oh that's right, um...where is the Director?" I ask.

Rookie grins.

"Follow me, it's a really cool hide out!"

* * *

**For those of you who have no clue who all these characters are, I'm trying to do a quick introduction paragraph of them all on my profile so go check it out. Wow, the Tech Galactic Alliance sounds very high tech XD okay, so Henry is also an agent for TAG. Oh wait, sorry his name is Dr. Steve. Okay, so far three agents have infiltrated Club Penguin. Are there any more? Protocol Delta Recapture and the 2017 expedition, hm sounds odd. What's going on here? Where is this hide out Rookie is going to take Rebecca too? Why are there so many questions and very few answers?! Tune in next time for...more questions?! XD**

* * *

**RR:**

**Rosa Blythe:** _You'll be surprised at what's going to happen next...and the plot thickens._

**TheAmazingQwerty:** _yeah you'd be amazed at how much more you'll discover, I guarantee your head will burst with questions. _

**The Ender Pickaxe: **_and so it continues. Dun Dun Dunnn XD_


	5. A story brought to light

**Here's Chapter Four! Wow it's shorter than I thought it would be, hmm. Oh well it's still critically important...oops did I really just say that? **

* * *

_***flashback-after Operation: Blackout**_

"Oh come on, couldn't you have let me finish the newspaper at least?" Alex asked, to the penguin standing in front of him.

Alex was in the middle of reading the paper when a rock flew into his igloo, shattering his window. Then a penguin crawled through it.

"You should be glad I missed your head," the penguin replied. "It's time to go."

"Why now? Don't I have time to say goodbye?" Alex teased.

The penguin just stood there like a statue. Alex grumbled and then grabbed his two puffles, Bow and Tie. Before he could say, 'Let's go" the penguin grabbed Alex and they both teleported somewhere else. Alex found himself in a building quite different from the Elite Penguin Force Headquarters or Club Penguin.

"Where are we?" He asked, looking out a glass window.

Alex could see grass outside and the sun but there was no snow in sight.

"Seriously, where am I?" He gasped, before the penguin grabbed Alex's arm and gestured for him to follow.

All around Alex where tons of penguins. There were penguins in white lab coats and some in high tech clothing, like the tactical lead in the EPF.

"Alex Timothy Ryder, it's nice to meet you." Stated a light pink penguin, with red glasses and blond hair. "I'm Sarah Parks."

She holds up a fin and Alex shakes it.

_***Flash back ends**_

_This is how it first got started. _The penguin in the dark muttered to themselves. _This is where it all went wrong. _

_***Flashback-back in Club Penguin**_

"Alex, you missed it all" Exclaimed a purple penguin, entering Alex's igloo. "Rookie tried to scare Jet Pack Guy at the celebration party but ended up scaring himself!"

The purple penguin was named Rebecca. Rebecca was Alex's sister. She noticed Alex wasn't at the party so she decided to go visit his igloo, figuring that's where he went.

"Hey Alex, are you home?" Rebecca asked, suddenly realizing how quiet and dark it was.

Rebecca noticed the coffee table over turned. There was a small hand sized rock on the floor, near some broken glass. The window near the chair was broken, the shades pushed aside. Alex and the puffles were no where in sight. Rebecca picked up the mangled newspaper.

"The Director of the EPF would like to say a few words as well, and had this message for all the penguins and puffles in the land.

"Well done agents and citizens alike. We have proven that nothing is stronger than our resolve. As to Herbert, I send this message. We are resourceful. We are remarkable. We are ready."

* * *

**Well, well. What in the world is going on here? Okay, okay maybe it's not the best idea to keep confusing you guys...it's just to much fun though XD. Well I'll tell you this much...It's only going to get worse! No, no I shouldn't say that that will make you not want to come back and read the rest of story. I really am trying to not confuse you guys but this is the only way to keep you guys in suspense while leaking out important details...oops did I just say I was telling you guys sensitive information? PRETEND YOU DIDN'T READ THAT PART! But I'll help you guys out a little. I'm sure I must of lost you at the beginning of the chapter. Okay, so there's this unknown penguin (I know who it is) that is pretty much revealing to you what happened in the past that resulted in what's going on around Club Penguin right now. That's all I'm going to help you figure out. So hmmm, who you think this penguin is? Where exactly did Alex end up? Oh and speaking of which, a little note for my waiting guest stars. Don't worry you're still going have an important part here, you've just got to wait and see. Until next time, Stay tuned!**

* * *

**RR:**

**Rosa Blythe:** _propeller protocol? interesting, never heard of it XD sounds like a Rookie thing. Smart penguin, it there was a code in the previous chapter and you got it right. Here's another hint for you, the codes will get slightly harder as the story goes on and the codes will have even more critical news...but you didn't hear that from me._

**TheAmazingQwerty: **_yeah sorry about that, you just need to keep an open mind as you read the story so you can manage to follow along. There's so much that needs to be told in such a small story...well it's not small but you get the idea. I'll try and keep it as painless as possible :) or not...you never know._

**Lake Blue:** _Interesting deductions, I can neither confirm nor deny them at the moment. _

**The Ender Pickaxe: **_Hey you forgot the milk XD _


	6. Plans or pizza?

**Hey guys here's Chapter Five :)**

* * *

"Just get me out of here," Herbert growls.

"Why should I?" Lake Blue states. "It's you're fault for stepping into that trap and besides you are a criminal. This would save us a lot of trouble lugging you back to prison."

"Oh please, is it really a crime to clean up a lair?" He grins.

"Click Click" Klutzy exclaims. _Can you believe this guy?_

"I totally agree, Klutzy." Lake Blue laughs.

Herbert was now totally confused.

"HEY, WAIT A SECOND!" He yells, "when did you learn crab?"

"It's not really that hard." She answers, "It's all in the clicks."

"Click Clickety Clack," Klutzy chatters. _Not everyone takes years to just understand a simple 'hello' in crab, like you do._

"HEY!" Herbert shouts. "That was very unconventional."

Herbert smiles, pleased that he used a vocabulary word.

"Herbert, do you even know what that means?" Lake Blue asks.

Herbert shifts in his cage and looks at Lake Blue with a grin.

"Yes...do you?"

"Of course and the way that you just used it now was not how you're supposed to. You should have used words like, "That was very destructive or prejudicial, not unconventional." She lectures, "Unconventional is used mostly for not being usual or traditional. For example..."

Herbert starts to sing and plugs his ears.

"LALALALALA I DON'T CARE!" He sung.

Lake Blue glares at him, making Herbert whimper.

"That was very rude," she scolds. "Now apologize."

Herbert grunts.

"You're not my mom," He whines.

"Herbert."

"Fine," he pouts. "Sorry Lake Blue."

"For what?"

"For interrupting your...brilliant lecture!"

"You're forgiven," She replies. "Now you will tell me what you know about Roger and Mr. PoodleX450. I overheard some what of their plan. Do you know anything more?"

"How would I?" He moans. "I'm so hungry! Hey could you slide that pizza box over here?"

"Click Click Click," Klutzy comments. _You probably shouldn't, he probably won't be able to squeeze his arm through the bar._

"KLUTZY!" Herbert yells. "IF I WASN'T LOCKED UP IN HERE...I WOULD MAKE YOU INTO CRAB SOUP RIGHT ABOUT NOW!"

* * *

**WELL LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE IS FORGETTING THEIR MANNERS. I won't point any fingers (it's Herbert). **

**Herbert: HEY! I find that very offensive. I thought you said you wouldn't be pointing any fingers. (points at Lake Blue when she's not looking)**

**Lake Blue: I totally saw that! **

**Klutzy: Click clackity (seriously?)**

**Herbert: She started it! (points at Agent Catherine)**

**Me: Woah, knock it off. I'm just here to point out...the facts. Besides I thought you wanted your "star moment." **

**Herbert mutters something ungrateful and Lake Blue laughs. **

**Lake Blue: Ha! Yeah, you were the one who was complaining off set that you weren't getting any lead roles on the stories. **

**Herbert: You know, you're really lucky I signed the "I'll be good while off set" policy. **

**Lake Blue: What does that mean? You never behave yourself.**

**Herbert: I do too! (pouts)**

**Me: Guys! Stop it! I'm trying to wrap up the Chapter and you guys are all arguing.**

**Lake Blue: Sorry, you can go ahead and finish.**

**Herbert: You'll probably just go on and ridicule me.**

**Lake Blue: you used a vocabulary!**

**Herbert: So? I did on set too.**

**Lake Blue: No I mean, you actually used a word that worked with the point you were trying to make. (claps)**

**Herbert: Oh? OH!**

**Me: Guys! Please Let me finish**

**Herbert: But I just used a vocabulary that worked!**

**Me: You can celebrate later! **

**Herbert: Fine.**

**Me: Thank you! Well that's it's everyone stay tune for more secrets...er...missions.**

**Herbert:...really? That's all you had to say.**

**Me: Oh be quiet and head back on set, we've got work to do.**

**Herbert: Yay (sarcastically)**

**Me: (rolls eyes)**

* * *

**RR:**

**Rose Blythe:** _Well to hopefully calm your worries, no you're not Sarah. She's a pink penguin while you are a peach penguin. As to you're penguin well...it's possible she has a type of connection with TAG...you never know._

**TheAmazingQwerty: **_well all I can say is stay sharp and keep focus...you know those are probably the same thing...never mind XD _

**The Ender Pickaxe: **_I'm definetly excited for the star wars rebels party. I was going to go on today but my computer was acting weird and saying that I had exceeded the log in attempts and had to wait an hour. Strange thing is...I never went on at all today and I've been waiting for hours now! Oh well, I'll try again tomorrow. Also guess what? More suspense is coming your way, hang on tight!_

**B'Russ Fics:** _Well...I can't help that I can be a little too...overexcited for things. Especially when it comes to my stories and the codes like _9-12-12-16-18-22/ 16-13-12-4-8/ 8-12-14-22-7-19-18-13-20. OOps...I did it again XD


	7. Secret alarm

**Hey guys! I decided to go ahead and post this next chapter before I'm stuck taking tests because it's midterms/regents week at my school. Yay (sarcastic tone). Anyway, here's Chapter six, enjoy.**

* * *

**Rebecca' POV**

Rookie talked nonstop all the way over to wherever we were going. He kept talking about puzzles and rubber duckies. Finally he stopped at the edge of the forest.

"Hey can you help me with this rock?" He asked, "I might be strong but this rock...is very stuck!"

I laughed and then helped Rookie roll away the stone. There was a large hole underneath.

"Is this the hole to the hidden lake?" I asked.

"Close," he replied before jumping inside.

I followed him and found the underground HQ.

"It's not safe here," stated a voice behind me.

I turn around and I see the Director standing there. She's with Celia73and Alex.

"Celia73, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Where's Joe?" She asked, quickly. "We need to leave soon."

"Where?" I questioned.

Celia73 glanced at the Director. The Director merely nodded their head . I followed the Director to the meeting room.

"Rebecca, I've put together a rescue force."

"For who?"

"Gary's gone missing. Unfortunately, we know exactly where he is."

"Where?"

The Director gave me one look and I know instantly, where. I was completely in shock.

"You can't be serious! That's not possible." I exclaimed.

Alex looked at me grimly.

"Yeah, it's very unfortunate."

"If Alex's is going, I'm going too," I argued.

"Rebecca, now's not the time too..."

"NO! The last time you went there...it nearly killed you! I had no idea where you even were. I am going this time and you can't stop me."

Alex was about to say something and decided not to. The Director smiled.

"Rebecca, you are coming with us and there's someone here that wants to see you." They stated.

"Who?" I ask.

Alex smiled and showed me to the next room. PH was standing there.

"Bubbles!" I yelled, as a dark purple puffle jumps into my fins.

"G'day mates, Bubbles and I were just doing so last minute training." PH informed us.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed.

Bubbles had been training with PH up in the mountains for a few months, special training as a rescue puffle.

"Is Bubbles here for a reason?" I asked.

"Yeah, you see they already knows about our gadgets and all, so we will probably be easily identified there. So we have decided to do the old fashion way and use our puffles. It's great to work with them again." Celia73 squealed. "PH worked hard the past few days getting our puffles in tip top shape."

Suddenly an alarm sounded, the Director raised an eyebrow.

"OF COURSE YOU SET THE ALARM!" A voice shouted over the noise.

Joe stumbled into the room, as the alarm shrilled loudly.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE SHUT THAT THING OFF!" He yelled.

The alarm finally stopped and Joe shook his head.

"All right, what smarty pants set up an alarm in a secret hideout?" He asked.

"I did," Rookie stated with a confident smile. "Clever, huh?"  
Joe looked at him with a glare but said nothing.

"Well the group is all here, are we going to free Jet Pack Guy and then go rescue Gary?"

The Director nodded.

"There's one more penguin we're waiting for." They confirmed.

Joe looked at the Director and knew exactly who it was they were waiting for.

"No...No don't tell me," Joe groaned. "Please don't tell me, we're bringing..."

* * *

**Hmm interesting. Where is the Director sending the agents? How are they going to rescue Jet Pack Guy? Where is Gary? Who is the last member joining the rescue party and WHERE DID ROOKIE GET THAT ALARM?! stay tuned.**

* * *

**RR:**

**Lake Blue: **_I bet the only manners Herbert has ever learned was from you XD_

**B'Russ Fics:** _Can I just call you B'Russ? anyway, that's great to hear you're planning to post a story soon. I can't wait to see it and thanks for the compliment, it made me smile. lol_

**Rosa Blythe:** _Hey! What's wrong with being Sarah Parks? LOL XD As for the code...I told you that I was going to mix things up and make them harder but I might as well give you a hint. A25_

**The Ender Pickaxe: **_I hope by annoying you mean Herbert. **Herbert: **Hey I heard that!_


	8. Pizza and Thank You

**Well here it is Chapter Seven, enjoy.**

* * *

"LAKE BLUE!" Yelled Herbert, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

He groaned and slumped to the floor.

"What's the magic word?" The peach penguin grinned, sweetly.

Herbert rolled his eyes.

"Abracadabra!"

"Nope."

"Open Sesame!"  
"No."

"Hot Sauce?"

"Herbert, that's way off." Lake Blue replied.

"Click click clunk," stated Klutzy. _You would think he knew some manners._

_"_I know, right?" She smirked.

"That's no fair." Herbert whined, "Why did you have to learn crab? LET ME OUT!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Criss-cross apple sauce?"

Lake Blue exchanged a glance with Klutzy.

"Click Click," he replied.

Herbert looked at Klutzy.

"What? Do you know the magic word?" He asked.

"Click," Klutzy answered. _Yes/of course_

"Well? Can you tell me?" Herbert asked.

Lake Blue laughed.

"I find it funny that you're asking a crab for help."

"Hey!"

"Fine I'll give you a hint. Blank and Thank you."

Herbert thought for a moment.

"Blank?"

"NO! You need to fill in the blank with a word!" Lake Blue exclaimed.

"OH...um pizza..and thank you?"

Lake Blue shook her head.

"Please, is the magic word." She answered.

"Please? How is please the magic word?" He grumbled. "Please...there I said it, now let me out!"

Lake Blue took out one of her gadgets.

"On on condition..."

"What?"

"You are to help me find out TAG's next move."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I still have the picture of you wearing that pink apron and broom."

"BLACKMAIL! Why do you still have that anyway?"

"I promise to delete it after you've helped me." She stated, "or...I'll just sent it to everyone in Club Penguin."

"Fine." he grumbled, "what do I have to do?"

* * *

**Well, I wonder what Lake Blue is planning to have Herbert do? Maybe order some ice cream or some more pizza...nah! Well not much to be said in this Chapter, it's self explanatory...maybe. Well next Chapter is gonna be even more fun! By that I mean secrets!...I mean uh PIZZA! Yeah that's what I was going to say. I didn't say anything about secrets...that's just ridiculous, revealing more secrets in the next Chapter. Like how Alex used to work for TAG...oops...I didn't say that. I said um like how bats like to play capture the flag! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH tune in next time! BYE**

* * *

**RR: **

**B'Russ: **You're story is turning out great too. There's those random unexpected moments of surprise put into every scene.

**The Ender Pickaxe: **Well you'll be seeing more of Herbert in this story so um...sorry lol XD

**Rosa Blythe: **well I'm still not going to straight out give you the answer to the code but I might as well tell you the key to decoding it. A=25 B=24 C=23. You nailed it! Of course Lake Blue is coming along! Yeah Rookie's not the brightest about alarms...hm where did Rookie get that alarm anyway? Yeah I am definitely a huge Doctor Who fan but XD I just named my puffles that cause it was smart and funny. I didn't think about that for Doctor who. Clever.

**Animaladventures1314: **It makes me wonder where Rookie got that alarm. I seriously hope he didn't take it from Gary's lab at HQ. I think Gary was working on an alarm just before he disappeared. Hm.


	9. Pizza Vs Cheese?

**Hey Guys! It's finally here! Chapter nine and it's got more information about Alex's interesting connection with TAG...wow did I really just say that? Um...HEDGEHOGS! That's what I meant to say, yeah. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

The Director and Joe had some luck freeing Jet Pack Guy from the agency's jail section during the chaos. The Director didn't like the agency being so disorderly and wanted to fix the situation by staying behind while Director sent a group of agents off to find Gary. Alex already warned the Director of how dangerous and multiplicative Mr. PoodleX450 is, considering he is TAG's Director.

"Director verses Director." Rookie exclaims, curious. "Skill verses Skill. Penguin verses Penguin. Pizza verses Cheese."

Alex is in charge of the group since he knows exactly where they all needed to go. He isn't very happy about go back to the place that held him captive for months on end.

_**Flashback**_

"Um..contract?" Alex asked. "I never signed any contract."

Sarah shook her head and then laughed.

"Oh silly me, I guess we forgot to mention that. You see the day you met with one of our agents...well that's when you signed the contract." She explained, "No penguin sees us unless we want them too."

_Okay not strange at all. So I signed on the day I ran into that agent, interesting._

"Do you have a written contract that I could look at?" He asked, with a flattering smile.

She smiled, "I know what you want? You want to know where the loopholes are. Well there is no written contract but there are several rules you will need to follow. Did I add that once you've heard of our agency, you'll never be able to get out of the contract? You won't be allowed to leave here."

"Uh what happens if you do?"Alex ask.

Sarah gave him a cold stare. _I think I've over stayed my welcome. Oh no one leaves...the agency isn't known unless it wants to be...penguins that leave...disappear._

"To tell you the truth, I never really signed onto this little agency of yours." Alex remarked. "Just because I ran into one of your agents doesn't mean I wanted to be on the team."

_**Flashback ends**_

That was only the beginning, a few days afterwards his whole life disappeared, literally.

"Hey Alex, are you okay?" Asks Rebecca, snapping him back to the present.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine." Alex replies.

"How long does it take to get there?" She asks.

_If only we could just teleport there, _Alex thinks, as the group consisting of Rebecca, himself, Joe, Celia73, Jet pack Guy, and Lake Blue walk up another snowy hill. Following silently behind the group is a green penguin wearing a fedora and night vision goggles. The penguin is watching the group's every move. Finally the penguin teleports away and back to the forest in Club Penguin. The green penguin met up with two other penguins and they discuss what's to come next.

"They're heading back there. Just as predicted." The green penguin shakes his head.

"The others are being sent to Herbert's lair for reconnaissance." Confirms the other penguin, wearing a blue track suit. The two penguins talk to the one in charge. The penguin look at both of them and then nod.

"It won't be long before everything comes into play. We must make sure that everything goes according to plan. We must wait for the right time to move in."

_**Flashback**_

Sarah laughed as she watched my confusion. What's going on here? I never signed anything. Why was I here in the first? My mind swarms. I know I have a mission but I can't remember it at all. That teleportation device...it must have some sort of brain washing effect. I tried to remember my home, my friends, Club Penguin itself but it's all just a blur now.

"What's happening to me?" I asked, feeling dizzy.

My words came at a blur and my eyes got heavy. The last thing I saw was Sarah smiling.

"Take him to Corridor Delta nine," she commanded. "Make sure that he never sees his puffles again. It will only remind him of the life he had. Alex Ryder is now a member of this agency and he will never leave here."

* * *

**Hm, everything is getting so much more confusion, don't you think? Pizza VS Cheese, which Director is which? Rookie! You're not making any sense! Ah it looks like poor Alex is being forced to go down memory lane and relive an experience he never wanted to. Exactly who is Sarah? What is TAG's real goal? What about those three penguins in the background? What are they up to? Are their intentions good or bad? Hmmm well until next time! BYE!**

* * *

**RR:**

**B'Russ:** _Yeah the picture that Lake Blue has to blackmail Herbert it's in one of her stories. I believe it was in The Great Agent. Yeah as for being one of the writers having trouble posting up new chapters, I've been pretty busy and my mind has been forming up what's going to happen in this story ahead of time, so you can imagine just how confused I can get while to trying to figure out what to reveal...er write next. _

**The Ender Pickaxe: **_Well if any cancellation, Lake Blue probably would post that picture. She's not very intimidated by Herbert at the least. _

**Rosa Blythe: **_eh, sorry about not having the puffles name for the purpose of being a fan of Doctor Who, even though I am. Sorry about the confusion of the code...I might have confused myself too XD Yeah that's right Lake Blue story, I believe. Well the Chapter is up now, has it gotten you more interested and confused? _

**Animaladventures1314:** _Yeah Herbert's manners aren't very good, most of the time is probably because he's a little crabby (pun intended) sometimes._

**Lake Blue: **_I DON"T KNOW WHY YOU DIDN"T REVIEW SOONER! XD Good advice about imagining the people you hate as Herbert and all. Funny. I also should thank you for having that idea to respond to the reviews you get on your chapters. it's really fun to be able to respond to everyone's comments._


	10. eunitnoc stecrces eht

**Hey guys, the Chapter is finally up! Well if you consider this a chapter...you'll see. **

**RR: **

**Rosa Blythe:** _calm down XD I couldn't tell you what kind of cheese it is, that's all Rookie's idea! All I can say is...you've got to just wait and see._

**B'Russ: **_Pizza? Well you never know. No I've never heard of Granite Flats. Yeah sorry about the review problem, you weren't the only with that problem. My guess would be that since I had my author's note there and you commented on that...well it was still there even after I took that down and replaced it so yeah. _

**Animal Adventures1314: **_Yeah, it's kind of weird how Rookie said that. I mean he first said Director vs Director, then skill vs skill, then penguin vs penguin. So the question remains, why pizza vs cheese? Why not pizza vs pizza or cheese vs cheese? _

* * *

**-The penguin everyone forgot**

That is the seventh knock today and he still didn't answer the door. He ignored the taps on the window and the quiet voices outside the door. To pass the time, he decided to bake homemade pizza. _It's not as good as Rebecca's but at least it was edible,_ he shrugs. The pizza is almost done cooking when a crash from the living room brought up his attention.

"Um...Hey!" He yells, rushing to the broken window.

He looks outside but no one is there. _Strange, _he thought. He turns and notices a small rock near the shattered glass. _Weird. _He starts to clean up the mess. As he picks up the rock, he immediately drops it.

"Geez it's hot!" He exclaims.

Then notices something faint and grainy on the stone. Getting his oven mitts, he picks up the stone and examines it.

Your job isn't over yet, the truth lies back at home. Open the door and answer the call.

"What?" he whispers.

With sudden curiosity, he walks over to the front door and opens it. There's no one outside but he hears a faint ring on the ground. He looks down and sees a cardboard box on the door mat. He brings the box inside and opens it. Inside is a standard EPF phone and ripped up paper, used like bubble wrap to protect the phone. _Wait a minute, is this...? _He examines the shredded paper more carefully. _It's my resignation letter! Did it ever reach HQ? _He looks at the phone, it's ringing. _Your job isn't over, the truth lies back at home. _He picks up the phone and answers it.

**-What took place on the trainees first mission that everyone was curious about**

There are some questions nagging at me as I march up a tall mountain, behind two other penguins.

"Come on Chip" shouted a red penguin, "we need to get to get information on Herbert before four when we have to check in with Joe."

"When did you become leader?" I snap back.

Tylerbluez got quiet and mumbles something under his breath before looking up the mountain. Linsey lagged behind and found a chance to talk to me.

"Um, that was mean." She whispers to me.

"Just leave me," I mutter and then speed up.

Yeah it was mean and rude but I've got important things to be thinking about. I shouldn't be on a dumb reconnaissance mission. I should be out solving this EPF problem. We finally make it inside Herbert's lair. Tylerbluez motions for us to hide behind some crates nearby.

"I know but seriously why should we be trusting her" a big, fat white polar bear complained. "She didn't even bother to get me that pizza box over there!"

The bear was inside of a cage.

"Who's that?" Whispers Linsey and points to the bear and the red crab.

"I think that's Herbert and Klutzy," Tylerbluez confirms. "Klutzy is that bear over there and Herbert is that crab...or it could be the other way around. I'm not sure, I was busy remembering the coordinates that Joe told us."

I watch as Klutzy continued to complain to Herbert. Herbert sat there silently before making clicking sounds.

"Click Clickety Click." Herbert snaps, "Click."

"So what? There's nothing in this for me! I'm still stuck in this cage with no pizza!" Klutzy moans.

Before Herbert could respond, a loud clang is heard across the cave.

"My apologies," states a red penguin that waddled in. "I do hope that you've made your decision in joining us."

"Click Click Clickety," Herbert announces.

"Quiet you!" Klutzy yelps, "fine. I'll help you. Now let me out!"

The red penguin smiles and then unlocks Klutzy's and Herbert's cages.

"Deal," He announces, getting Klutzy to shake his fin.

"What is Herbert saying?" Linsy asks us as we sneak back out of the lair. "It seemed like just a bunch of clicks to me."

Tylerbluez stops.

"You didn't hear him?" He asks.

"Of course we all heard him." I confirm, annoyed by his dumb question. "The clicking was really annoying."

Tylerbluez looks at both of us like we were nuts.

"You didn't...what do you mean by clicks?" He asks.

I stare at him confused. _What's wrong with him? _

**-The other guest stars who's appearances created more mystery.**

*Flashback*

The championship snowball fight had begun. The blue team verses the red team met at the snow forts at one in the afternoon. In a show of good spirit, both team leaders shook hands before the game began. Both teams were in the middle of their battle when one penguin gave a loud cry of surprise. Suddenly the whole field was chaos. Both snowball team leaders stood on high ground and yelled at their teams to be quiet.

"What's going on?" The blue team leader announced. "Who screamed?"

One small penguin on the blue team quietly raises their fin.

"Sorry, it was me. I just got startled." She answered, "it's just.."

She slowly pointed to the ground, between the two forts. All heads turned and several gasps escaped from the crowd. Both team leaders hurried over to the spot. The red team leader glanced at one of the penguins on his team, before trying to control the crowd from getting to close to the spot and messing it up. The penguin, that the red leader exchanged a glance with, quietly slipped out of the crowd to make a phone call.

"Hello?" She exclaimed, "Connect me to Gary's office please. Gary, get over to the snow forts right now. There's something you need to see."

The penguin ended the call and took one last look at the snow. There in the snow was a written message.

Gary Help!

OOGA OOGA!

*Flashback ends*

* * *

_Normal day, _He thought. _Boring but definitely not quiet. So many voices. _He glanced at his watch. It's three forty-five in the afternoon. He watches the surfer carefully as the penguin does a signature flip. _Three forty-seven. _The surfer attempts a triple flip. _No! He's starting that way to early! _The surfer hits the wave with a crash and goes under. As the wave passes, the penguin resurfaces and hold up a fin, signaling he's all right. _Three-fifty. _The surfer swims toward the shore and watches the judges. _He did a great job..until he missed that flip. I'm going to have to give him a five. _The surfer trudges off with a score of fourteen. _Don't feel bad, you just need a little more practice. _He glances at his watch. _Three fifty-four. _He looks over at one of the other judges who just nods. _Three fifty-five _He gets up and some other penguin fills in his spot as surfing judge then he quickly walks away. _Four. _

**Stay Tuned- March 5th**


	11. Pizza Delivery

**Hey guys for this next part of the story, I'm changing the characters of whom the story focused on. At this point; Alex, Rebecca, Lake Blue, Joe, Celia73, Dot, Rookie, and Jetpack guy are all on their way to go find and rescue Gary. Considering that most of consists of walking...well that would be very long and boring to talk about. So I've decided to refocus back onto what's happening in Club Penguin. This time you'll be joining the penguins that I've previously mentioned in the last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

Blastfire246 picked up the phone and answered the call. He was in the middle of making pizza when a rock flew through the window. The rock told him to open the door. There Blastfire246 found a box containing an EPF spy phone and his ripped up resignation letter.

"Blastfire246?" Asked a voice on the other end.

"Yes?" He answered, "who's this?'

"I'm just someone passing through."

"What do you mean by that?" Blastfire246 hissed, "what do you want from me? Why did you rip up my resignation letter?"

"So many questions and we've got no time for answers. Listen closely agent, if you do exactly what I say without question, I will answer everything when we meet again, got that?"

"We've met before?" Blastfire246 inquired.

"Enough questions," the voice snapped. "Help me and I'll help you. Do we have a deal?"

"How do I know that I'm not talking to a T.A.G. Agent?" Blastfire246 protested.

Silence.

"You don't." The voice admits, "you've just got to trust your instincts but I'm your only hope in giving you all the answers you seek."

Blastfire246 looked around his igloo and then at the torn letter. He really did want answers but could he trust this penguin?

"Fine," he answered. "We've got a deal."

Then the caller hung up. Blastfire246 was confused. He thought the penguin would start giving him instructions or something. _Maybe it was all just a prank? _Blastfire246 started to smell something burning. _Burning? My pizza?! _He hurried to the kitchen and turned off the stove and opened the oven. Smoke came billowing out. His pizza was so dead.

"Nice," he muttered.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Pizza delivery!" Yelled a voice outside.

_That was too convenient. _Blastfire246 opened the door and outside stood a pizza delivery penguin.

"Hi my name is um Power," the penguin introduced himself. "This pizza is supposed to be delivered to Blastfire246. The sender offers their condolences for uh..your other pizza."

The penguin handed Blastfire246 the box and noticed the gray smoke inside the igloo.

"Should I notify the firefighters?" Power asked.

"No...everything's fine." Blastfire246 dismissed.

The penguin did not leave the door step.

"Yes?" Blastfire246 asked.

Power held up a fin.

"My uh...tip?"

"Oh right" Blastfire246 exclaimed.

He fished out a few coins and handed them to Power.

"Hey Power" Blastfire246 asked, "did you see who ordered this pizza for me?"

Power shook his head.

"No," Power answered. "The order came by phone. Why?"

Blastfire246 hesitated, "no reason."

"Liar," he accused.

"What?" Blastfire246 pointed.

"What?" Power repeated, innocently.

"Did you just say something?" Blastfire246 inquired.

"No...did you?" Power countered, curious.

"No," Blastfire246 confirmed, pretty confused.

* * *

**Hm, this is interesting. Blastfire246 just struck a deal with an unknown caller. Who is it? What do they want? Is Blastfire246 finally going to get some answers? Stay tuned.**


	12. The deeper secrets, the harder to trust

**Hey guys Chapter Twelve is up! Enjoy! **

* * *

"Do you want some Pizza?"

"What?"

"Do you want to come in and have a slice of pizza?" Blastfire246 repeats to Power, who is standing at outside.

Power looks at his watch.

"Sure I've got a few minutes to spare," he confirms.

Power walks inside and Blastfire246 get out two paper plates.

"Would you like some soda?" _Blastfire246_ asks.

"Sure," Power replies.

The two began to eat lunch and Blastfire246 decides to strike up a conversation.

"So you work at the Pizza Parlor?"

"Um yeah...well not really it's just for community service hours."

"Oh...so where do you really work?"

"Lots of places."

Finally the pizza in one box is gone and Power heads to the door. _Why did I invite him to lunch? _Blastfire246 asks himself. _Why did he invite me for Pizza? _Power thought as he walks out of sight of the igloo.

"You're late," another penguin states to Power.

Power looks at his watch.

"Only by five seconds," he replies.

"What happened?" The penguin asks.

"I was invited in for...pizza."

"Did you eat it?"

"Of course not, there was two boxes. We opened up the first one," Power exclaims, defensively. "I'm not that stupid."

"Okay, now we need to head back and meet up with Rosa541."

Power nods and teleports away.

* * *

_I'm still confused on why Blastfire246 quit the Agency. I mean come on, the Elite Penguin Force is awesome! _Chip thought as the three recruits head back to HQ. _Awesome tech, smooth tactics, and...food. Rebecca makes the best Lasagna. _Chip and the others walk into the Agency to find it dead silent and abandoned.

"Whoa, what happened?" Linsey whispers. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know," Tylerbluez whispers back.

"Why are we even whispering?" Chip asks.

"Let's search the area for um...clues," Tylerbluez suggests.

All three recruits look around for any notes or tracks but there are none.

"Hey Chip...come over here!" Tylerbluez motions. "Isn't that a security camera?"

"Yeah, let's get that tape and go into the surveillance room," Chip states.

The three penguins hurry to the surveillance room and plays the tape. What they saw next was horrifying.

"We've got to show Joe," Tylerbluez finally announces.

He swipes out his phone, uploads the footage, and then sends it.

* * *

"It's getting pretty cold," Rookie complains.

"Well maybe we should get out the hot chocolate." Lake Blue suggests, taking off her pack. "Oh wait, there is none."

_Here we go again, _Joe mutters.

"Because somebody said we didn't need it and then forgot to grab it anyway!" She exclaims in a loud voice.

The group stops and watches as the argument began. Rebecca tugs Alex's fin and points to the bickering agents.

"Guys knock it off!" Alex demands, "we don't have time for this."

"Oh? Oh yeah, well look who's talking?" Joe counters Lake Blue. "At least I'm not the one who remembered to pack enough tents...which was your job! Which you forgot to do! Oh and you forgot the blankets, so now we don't have them!"

"Well..."

"Well?"

"At least I don't steal other penguin's accomplishments."

"Guys seriously quit it!" Celia73 cuts in.

"Oh please not this again," Joe groans.

"Wait are you really bringing that up again?" Dot joins in.

"Do you guys hear that?" Jet Pack Guy asks but he's drowned out bu all the other voices. "QUIET!"

The group suddenly freezes in mid sentences.

"Enough already," Jet Pack Guy growls. "It's not going to get us anywhere and...do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Rookie asks.

A small buzz fills the air.

"Zzz?" Rookie questions.

"Oh!" Joe replies, taking out his EPF phone.

He glances at his phone for a while. Everyone watches his expression change from puzzlement to amusement. Joe passes the phone over to Alex. After a few minutes, Alex turns a pale white. He immediately regains his composure and looks at the horizon ahead.

"Let's move!" He shouts, signaling it was time to continue with their mission.

* * *

**This all getting very interesting. I wonder what is in that other pizza box? What was on that video tape? What happened to all the other EPF agents? What is going to happen to Blastfire246? What are the new recruits going to do next? Why did Alex look terrified after seeing the footage while Joe looked at it amused? WHY AM I ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS?! XD Stay tuned**

**RR:  
Rosa Blythe:** _Good idea, posting your last review as a guest review so you wouldn't have any problems posting your review for this chapter. Posed for Prowler Possums...mhm...all right then I see nothing, I know nothing XD Yeah my life has gotten even busier since Track started up. Ugh. oh well. _Anyway, back on topic, interesting theory about who the caller is and who Power might actually be working for. I can neither confirm nor deny at that moment that things are getting pretty suspicious. Prologue guys? Oh and um...I'm sort of out of rope for the moment. I sent Rookie to go get me some more, he shouldn't take to long.

**B'Russ: **_I did get your reference, it was funny. Interesting theory on who Power might be and what he may be up to. I can definitely say something strange is going on with him. And you're wish has been granted, I posted the next chapter ^-^. By the way, you might have problems posting a review on this chapter, just do it as a guest review and you should be fine. _

**TheEnderPickaxe: **_I don't know why you're giving him the Pizza? Oh wait...I do XD. Anyway, I'm sure you'll find out the secret agenda shortly._


	13. The second step in a five part plan

**Hey guys, long time no see ^-^ here's Chapter thirteen, enjoy!**

* * *

_Strange, I thought we finished all the pizza _Blastfire246 thought as he stares at the unopened pizza box sitting on the kitchen counter. _Oh well, I think I'll just put this in the fridge and have it later. _He picks up the box and opens the fridge. A whine of protests comes from his dog puffle, Sven.

"You want a piece?" Blastfire246 asks.

Sven eagerly wags his tail as Blastfire246 starts to open the pizza box. _Plain cheese pizza, honestly it wouldn't have hurt if it was hot sauce pizza. _He tosses a slice to Sven, who immediately pounces onto it. Sven sniffs it then backs away, whining.

"What's wrong?" He asks, "don't like plain pizza?"

Blastfire246 bends down and picks up the slice. It's not warm but that's to be expected since it's been sitting out for a while. He shrugs, puts the slice back in the box, and then puts the box into the fridge. Just then Blastfire246 hears the EPF phone go off. He first sees a picture of the Director and and bunch of other Elite Penguin Force agents. He reads the message and is completely confused.

**It would seem we neglected to remember that some of their agents were still out on the field when we made our move. To any EPF agents still out there, here is our Ultimatum. **

**...**

* * *

"You want a piece?"

*Whining *

"What's wrong? Don't like plain pizza?"

*Slam *

Power rubs the sides of his temple and takes off his headphones. _That was really loud, _he mutters.

"Has he found it yet?" Their leader asks.

Power shakes his head.

"He doesn't suspect a thing," he confirms.

Wearily, Power puts the headphones back on.

*Ring... *

*Crash *

*Running footsteps *

*Slam *

Powers looks up uncertain of what just occurred. He takes off his headphones again and looks at their leader, eyebrow raised in question. However their leader is glancing at the stolen EPF phone in his fin.

"What's this?" Their leader asks, amused. "They honestly think the agents know where it is? They lost it nine years ago!"

"What?" Power inquires.

Their leader looks up.

"I didn't say anything," they state.

Power averts hi eyes back at the monitor. Their leader hadn't said anything, he was thinking it and...Power accidentally read it. Power puts his headphones back on to block out his surroundings. Of course, that didn't help.

"He read my thoughts. Question, is how?"

Power didn't need to turn around to know that it is their leader thinking again. He felt a burning stare at his back.

"She's here." Their leader acknowledges without speaking, "take off your headphones."

Power turns and takes off his headphones once again.

"I have...news..." Rosa541 gasps for breath. "One sec...I just ran...like two miles!"

The peach penguin takes a minute to regain her normal breathing rate.

"Okay, here it is!" She announces, "I found them!"

* * *

Chip watches the security footage again for the seventh time. He couldn't wrap his mind around what had just taken place. The recruits had only missed the event by two minutes! They could've shared the same fate as the rest of the Elite Penguin Force. He sighs and glances at the other recruits. Linsey is looking through the files for some clue of what just happened, How and Why? Tylerbluez is staring anxiously at his phone.

"Stop staring at that phone," Chip complains. "If Joe was going to answer, he would have by now."

"Well what are we going to do now?" Linsey asks, "I've gone through nearly all these files and there's absolutely no information on um...TAM...er TAG."

Tylerbluez walks over and scans the files on the floor.

"Nothing?" He questions.

"Nothing," she informs.

"That's not right. There's got to be something." Chip reasons.

He looks around the room. _She's right there's nothing here but there's got to be something. _Suddenly a ring echoes through the facility. Tylerbluez picks up the phone and is puzzled as he reads it. He shows it to the others and Chip literally rips it out of his fins.

**Room 219: 4,37,10,21. File 2017 -unidentified sender.**

Then another message pops up it's from Joe.

**Got the message from TAG. Find Blastfire246- Alex**

One more message appears.

**It would seem we neglected to remember that some of their agents were still out on the field when we made our move. To any EPF agents still out there, here is our Ultimatum. Find the crystal and leave it on the top of the Tallest mountain. Only then will we give you back your agents.- Director of the Tech Galactic Alliance.**

**...**

* * *

**Wow that's a lot to take in right there. Blastfire246 is being watched. Rosa, Power, and their mysterious leader just found something. Is it dangerous? Who's side are they on anyway? Tylerbluez, Linsey, and Chip can't seem to find anything on TAG. What about those mysterious messages? TAG's Ultimatum was sent to every EPF spy phone. What crystal? What is it capable of? Will TAG even release the other agents if the demands are met? What's going to happen next?! Oh and sorry for the dots, my computer isn't being nice about separate things with the line. They seem to just disappear so anyway. Stay tuned.**

**RR:**

**B'Russ-** _That's all right there are always a bunch of other theories you could come up with especially from this new chapter. Your theory about Alex though, that's pretty interesting. You never know. That's great that the last story seemed to be the best to you, perhaps this new one lives up to better expectations._

**Rosa Blythe**-_Why are you so set on thinking your a TAG agent? Well...I'm not going to say anything else about that. Don't worry the rope is coming soon, I made sure to give Rookie plenty of cash to buy plenty of rope ^-^. Reading reviews can be a little scary but they can also be a lot of fun too. I love reading the reviews. It makes me happy to know people are actually interested in what I've got to write. I also love hearing people's theories about what might happen next and even a little criticism helps so I can make the story even better. So there's no real need to be scared of reading reviews that you get on your stories. _

**Animaladventures1314-**_If I were you, I'd stay on that hunch about not trusting Power. He really is a suspicious character at the moment._


	14. Hidden in plain sight and a past secret

**Hey guys, the next chapter is up.**

** So get reading and enjoy!**

* * *

"So...what are we going to do?" Linsey asks the other two recruits with her.

They had just received three text messages and now they weren't sure what to do first. The first one is some type of directions to somewhere. The second one is from Alex telling them to go find Blastfire246 and the last one is from TAG. The message is sort of like a trade or a ransom; the other EPF agents in exchange for some crystal. _Wherever that might be, _Chip mutters to himself.

"We should find Blastfire246." Tylerbluez confirms, "he's an EPF agent and since he hasn't been caught. Well he might know about this crystal and where it might be."

_Now that would've been the best route to take but...Blastfire246 quit the agency. _Chip continues to think.

**Flashback***

"I want an explanation, Alex" Blastfire246 demands. "Now would be the good time. What's TAG? You know what's happening around here, don't you? It you refuse to talk about it, then I'll be forced to act upon it like an EPF agent. Right now, I'm asking as a friend."

"Fine, you want the truth...you'll get it." Alex answers, "but it's long and complicated."

"That's all confidential, Alex" interrupts a voice in the shadows.

Alex turns around and sees the figure of a penguin keeping hidden in the shadows of the kitchen.

"Director?" Alex exclaims.

"The Director of the EPF, how cool!" Chip exclaims.

"Quiet," Blastfire246 warns Chip.

"Alex, it's not time to tell him yet," the Director continues.

"He needs to know," Alex insists. "Come on you know at this very second they're taking over the agency!"

"That may be the case but for now, I insist that it stays a secret," the Director continues.

"With all due respect," he exclaims. "I'm ready to hear the truth. I want to know what's going on!"

The Director shakes their head.

"No Blastfire246, you have no rights to learn what's going on."

"Blastfire246 should know...come on you know that they are already revealing their identity!" Alex intercedes.

Blastfire246 knew that the Director isn't going to let Alex tell what was really going on. That is making Blastfire246 very angry.

"Fine...If you're not going to tell me...fine." Blastfire246 states.

He starts to storm out of the igloo.

"Where are you going?" Chip asks.

"Home." He answers, coldly. "To write a letter."

Alex knew instantly what he is planning to do.

"You can't" He exclaims. "We need you here."

Blastfire246 stops and turns around. He glares at Alex.

"No you don't. You don't even bother to fill me in on what's going on so what's the point?" Blastfire246 turns to the Director, "you'll get my letter...it will be on your desk."

The Director nods, grimly, and watches as Blastfire246 hurries home.

"Director! You're just going to let him go and..."Alex starts to yell.

"What is Blastfire246going to do?" Chip asks, "Shouldn't we tell him about Gary?"

Alex looks at him and sighs.

"Blastfire246 will no longer an Elite Penguin Force agent. He's resigning."

**Flashback ends***

"Well?" Tylerbluez addresses. "What are we going to do?"

Just then a loud banging is heard near the entrance of the agency.

"Is anyone in here?" Yells a voice outside.

The three recruits freeze in their tracks.

Blastfire246 enters Elite Penguin Force headquarters to find it completely quiet and empty.

"Is anyone in here?" He calls out.

That's when he hears a small squeak from behind a desk. He approaches it and then finds himself on the ground being tackled by two penguins.

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" Blastfire246 yells.

He quickly recognizes familiar faces that belonged to his attackers.

"CHIP! TYLERBLUEZ! Knock it off!" He continues.

The two penguins stop with a sigh.

"Blastfire246, do you know what's going on? What's this crystal TAG's talking about?" Chip inquires.

The orange penguin shook his head and glances around the agency.

"I wish I knew," he answers vaguely. "I don't know where the crystal is or what it even looks like. I've only been an EPF agent for a few months now and still I've never been told much classified information."

"Then...do we do now," Linsey sighs. "We got a text from Alex to find you and we thought you might have all the answers."

Blastfire246 looks at the three recruits genuinely surprised.

"Alex asked for you to find me?" He repeats, "yeah right."

"No really," Tylerbluez intervenes showing Blastfire246 his phone.

"Oh what is this message?" Blastfire246 asks.

He's pointing the one that says; Room 219: 4,37,10,21. File 2017- unidentified sender.

"We don't know," Chip pipes in. "It's probably a room somewhere in here. Maybe it's on the crystal."

Blastfire246 looks at the message again and then starts to look around for room 219.

"Well I can't believe I've missed this," Blastfire246 mutters.

Chip looks at the doors they're standing at, door 218 and door 220.

"So...where is Room 219?"

* * *

"Quite babbling Rosa541 and tell us where you found them," Ace requests as the peach penguin is jumping around in excitement.

Rosa541 stops in mid jump and lands with a thud.

"Er...sorry, it's just I finally found them!" She exclaims, holding up a bag. "The secret ingredient for my sugar cookie recipe."

"That's all?" Their leaders inquires.

"Oh uh right." She adds, "you were right. I found a small base up in the mountains like you figured there was. I spotted some TAG agents there."

"And?"

"And...they were standing in a huge clearing. I wasn't able to get close enough to hear what they were saying." Rosa541 admits, "but I did manage to get a clear picture of them. That's the best I could do at the time."

Their leader took her phone and glanced at the picture.

"Sarah," he mutters.

"Who's Sarah?" Ace asks.

Their leaders stares at Ace with a momentary look of surprise on their face. _Oh shoot, I did it again. _Ace grimmaces. _They never said anything. _

"Sarah? Who's Sarah?" Rosa541 asks, curious. "Why bring that penguin up?"

"Um..."Ace starts to reply.

Their leader sighs.

"Sarah is one of the TAG agents in this picture." They reveal, "...and a former co-worker of mine."

* * *

**Oh wow, the penguin that Rosa541 and Ace works for is a TAG agent?! Oh wait a sec...they said that Sarah is a former co-worker of theirs. Which means their leader used to be TAG agent but their not. I wonder why. WHERE'S R****OOM 219?! What are Blastfire246, Chip, Linsey, and Tylerbluez going to do now? What is in Room 219? Stay tuned.**

**RR:**

**Rosa Blythe: **_Epic_ _Plot twists, like a sudden turn of events also known as peripety. Yes I have indeed boggled your mind. XD Being more observant when coming up with theories. Yes and no; Yes because I do leave vital clues nearly everywhere in the stories and no because well...I'm a writer. You can't necessarily trust all that I'm writing. Plot Twists, Peripety. XD_

**B'Russ: **_That's great that I've helped inspire you to keep on writing. Writing stores can be a bit daunting after awhile unless you've really gotten the motivation and an interest to keep going. Can I tell you a secret? You inspire me too. In fact all my readers do. Whenever I read the feedback on my story, it helps me stay motivated and excited to know that there are people out there interested in reading what I write. So that helps me continue writing stories even if I start to lose interest in it myself or when I'm too busy with other things._


	15. Missed oppurtunitySo many secrets

**Hey guys, Chapter fifteen is up! Enjoy.**

* * *

"So, how's the new recruit coming along?" A penguin asks as Sarah sits down at a table in the cafeteria.

"Well I can tell you this much...he's definitely interesting." Sarah admits.

"How so?" The penguin asks.

"I had a meeting with the Director last night and I've learned some disturbing things ." She continues."

**Flashback***

"Yes, he has progressed far more than we thought possible." Sarah states,walking around in her office. "No wonder he used to be a tech leader in the Elite Penguin Force."

"Has there been any troubles lately?" The Director asks, on the wall projected by a screen.

"Only one," she admits. "Alex has a remarkable strong will unlike the rest. He hasn't completely forgotten his former life. Usually the recruits lose all their memory when they come here but Alex seems to have buried them within his subconscious. Somehow he's been mixing his former memories with the memories we gave him. I'm afraid we'll have to keep close eye on him..."

"Unacceptable," the Director argues. "You have to make him forget everything he knows."

"But sir...he'll lose all his experience and..."

"As you've said yourself, he will remember things...in his heart. Alex will not forget his talent. We must make him lose his past. I will not allow him to escape."

"Sir, if I may ask...why is Alex so important to you?"

"Alex is an agent with remarkable skill and talent. He is resourceful and thinks on his feet. He may have been a top agent at the the EPF but he had a secret life within it. He learned about us...we never planned on someone like him to know about us. Alex learned about us several years ago but we erased it from him. I've fought with him many times and erased his memories. I consider him a worthy adversary. I give you a warning, although we may have destroyed Alex's self once and for all...he will return...with a vengeance."

**Flashback***

"That is strange," the penguin notes. "I think I'll have a closer look in the files for these 'encounters.' I wonder what we've been missing."

"I don't like this..." Sarah worries. "I don't like knowing that we're going sneaking around in places that we're not supposed to. Being in my position, I shouldn't be doing this; even telling you about my meetings with the Director...it's against the rules. I should be reporting you..."

"But you're not?" The penguin questions.

"No, I'm not." Sarah confirms, "but this is the last time I can help you."

The penguin nods understanding her situation. The two stand up from the table and walk their separate ways.

* * *

"Listen so what are we going to do now?" Power asks their leader who's mind is thinking about the past.. "We've already given them their clue. How many more can we keep giving?"

_He's talking about those EPF recruits. _Their leader remembers, _but he's right. We can't keep giving the recruits directions on where to go next and I don't really know where the crystal went after it got stolen. _

"So why exactly did you ask for our help?" Rosa541 searches, "what do you have in mind?"

Their leader looks at both Power and Rosa54.

"I am not working for TAG, if that's what you're wondering," they answer.

"Well that's a relief," Rosa541 comments.

"I also do not work for the EPF."

"What?" Both penguins ask in unision.

"I don't really belong here in Club Penguin. I don't really want to be here either." Their leader reveals, "the truth is as much as I'd like to leave I can't. I've got some unfinished business."

"What? Are we being used in a revenge plot?" Power exclaims, defensively. "If so, I really don't want to be apart of it."

Their leader shook their head.

"No, it's not a revenge plot. It's more of..."

RING! RING! RING! All three penguins glance at each other, trying to figure out who's cellphone it is.

"Oh it's mine," Rosa541 confesses.

She checks her messages and puts on an embarrassing smile.

"It's from my sister," she finally informs them. "She's sort of yelling at me for being late to our snowball tournament."

"Go on," their leader states. "We've got nothing much to do at the moment. Go on and hang out with your family. We'll call you if we need to."

Rosa541 shrugs and then turns to leave.

* * *

Back at EPF Headquarters

"Okay so where's Room 219?" Linsey asks for the fifth time.

"Could it be the door in between these two rooms?" Tylerbluez suggests.

Blastfire246 shakes his head.

"No, it's the janitor's closet. I've been in it a few times. It's really just an ordinary janitor's closet."

Of course the recruits don't believe him and decide to go check it out themselves.

"You're right. All that's in here is brooms, mops, and sponges." Tylerbluez announces.

"Yeah and this keypad," Chip adds,

"Keypad?" Blastfire246 repeats.

He walks over to where Chip is standing.

"I'm dumb," is all Blastfire246 states. "Never saw this. Okay well, where the password? Is it these numbers; 4, 37, 10, 21?"

Blastfire246 tries the numbers and of course a secret passage opens up.

"Um..." Chip looks into the passage. "It's a hole."

"So we've noticed," Linsey sighs.

"Anybody got a flashlight?" Tylerbluez asks.

After a few minutes, they found a flashlight and head down into the deep hole.

"So what are we looking for?" A voice finally inquires.

"Well I guess we're looking for file 2017." Another voice suggests.

The four of them search in the darkness for a filing cabinet.

"Uh guys...I think I found the uh...filing cabinet." Another voice yelps.

Everyone hurries over to where Chip is.

"This...could...be awhile." Linsey states.

All the flashlights shine through the large room packed full of aisles of filing cabinets.

"Where did these all come from?" Blastfire246 exclaims, surprised.

* * *

**Hmm and the secrets continue. It's still unclear who this penguin leader is that Power and Rosa541 are working with. All you know is that they used to be a TAG agent and had close ties with one of the top officials who let them in on their meetings with the TAG directors. Who do you think this penguin might be? What is their plans? Where they really going to tell Power and Rosa541 what it is? ROSA541 WHY DID YOU HAVE YOUR PHONE ON?! YOU INTERRUPTED A MAJOR REVEAL! XD Oh well, there's always next time. What do you think is in those filing cabinets that Chip and the others found? Hm, stay tuned.**

**RR:**

**B'Russ: **_I do celebrate Easter, so Happy Easter to you too! ^-^ anyway, great theory idea it's pretty close to what happened with Room 219. Well in the meantime go find some inspiration to keep on your stories._

**TheEnderPickAxe: **_That's all right, I've had problems logging into my account before. It's really annoying. Well get ready for some more cliff hangings, more secrets are being revealed every new chapter. _

**Rosa Blythe: **_You'll learn more about your boss's connection with Sarah in time. I'm not going to reveal anything more before the time is right especially not the fact that your boss is none other than...and that their plans are...and that they are...*bad connection, signal lost_


	16. more secrets, adds to more questions

**Hey guys thanks for sticking with me! It's been crazy. Here's the next Chapter; Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

***Flashback ***

"Hey Alex," nods a brown penguin, heading in the direction of where an agent sat in the cafeteria at TAG headquarters..

"Micheal, I've told you before it isn't Alex," a dark blue penguin replies as Micheal sat down. "It's Timothy."

"Never mind," Michael exclaims. "I'm not going over it again. You'll just have to get used to it."

"Why are you sitting with me, this is the level 1 officer table?" Timothy asks. "You're just a level 3 agent."

"Aw come on, Alex." He adds, "you're a new recruit. I don't know where you get the idea that you're this first class agent."

"No seriously I am a first class agent, Michael. I have the card you know," Timothy counters.

Timothy shows him the standard ID card and Micheal's impressed.

"Did you forge that already? It's taking me forever to perfect something like that," he states.

"I didn't forge it...Sarah gave it to me last night," he explains. "I lost my old one in the explosion."

Micheal just grins.

"Yeah...an explosion," he mocks. "There was an explosion in one of the Chem labs, last week but you weren't here yet."

"I was working with Dr. Steve on the cookie maker 3000!" Timothy insists, trying to convince him that I was right.

"Wrong!" Micheal yawns, "Adam and Dr. Steve were working on computer chips when the explosion happened."

"Wait, Adam?" He asks, "I know him...I mean the name sounds familiar."

Micheal looks at Timothy and shrugs.

"He was my best friend when I arrived here." Micheal adds, "If you've been here for seven years like you said, then you must know about Adam."

"The name seems familiar" Timothy mutters, "but I can't picture him. I'm sure I met him in the forest at Club...What am I talking about? No it was in the cafeteria. Yeah, he was working on some sort of conveyor belt."

Micheal looks at Timothy, very confused.

"Who is Adam?" Timothy finally inquires.

"Adam is Dr. Steve's assistant. They were working on some project when Adam disappeared." Micheal filled in, "then you showed up."

"Showed up? What do you mean?" Timothy questions.

"You mean you don't remember?" Micheal asks in surprise. "You were brought here by Jerry and then you met Sarah. You talked about a non existent but existent contract and then I guess you fainted so Sarah had you brought to your room."

"No I don't know what you're talking about." The blue penguin admit

"Do you remember where you came from?" Micheal asked.

"The Galapagos Islands," he reply with ease.

"That's where Adam used to live," Micheal exclaims. "Did you ever see each other?"

"Uh no...never." He answers, "I did have a nice house though...a in the ground pool. My house was orange and oh...the house number was forty-three."

Micheal looked Timothy again. This time he looks confused and skeptical.

"You sure you never met Adam there."

"Yeah, why?"

"Well...you see Adam lived in that house. Forty-three acre drive."

"That's impossible."

"That's sort of what I was thinking."

Before they could talk more, there was an announcement on the speakers.

"Attention all agents...report to the auditorium immediately for debriefing. Attention all agents must attend."

Timothy turns to talk to Micheal but he is gone. Timothy shrugs and then decide to walk there too. As the cafeteria slowly empties, one penguin stays inside. This penguin's just had a secret meeting with the head officer of TAG and this penguin just listened in on the conversation that Timothy and Micheal had.

***Flashback ends * **

A snowball hits Rosa541 squarely in the face, The snow stings a little.

"Ha! I got you!" A voice calls out.

Rosa541 smiles and with lightening speed, she tosses a snowball at the other penguin. It hits the penguin in the face as well. Rosa541 laughs.

"Oh um actually it doesn't start until another hour. I just wanted to get some practice in and I know you...uh are usually busy." Her sister acknowledges.

Then Rosa541's phone goes off. Rosa541 glances down at the message and then looks at Waddles. Her younger sibling sighs.

"Go ahead," she answers. "Just try to be back for the tournament. It's important."

Rosa541 rushes off to answer the call.

* * *

"Yo dude, you're watch is beeping!" A surfer yells to Power before taking off into the sea.

Power glances at his watch and looks at another penguin nearby. The penguin nods and then Power takes off. He takes a longer look at the message he has received.

_**IK there's more than just us out here. We need help. We're in R219 n we're under attack!"-Chip**_

(Short Text translation: I know there's more than just out here. We need help. We're in Room 219 and we're under attack!"-Chip)

* * *

**Well, well things are getting very interesting now. What's going to happen to Chip and the others? Is Power and Rosa541 going to get there in time to help them? What's going on? What important information is in that file? Who is Rosa541 and Power's boss? What are their real motives? **

**P.S. Sorry about making posting reviews a little difficult, seeing as I keep posting ANs then deleting them.**

**B'Russ: **_Hm, the mysterious penguin as the EPF Director pretty interesting theory. That's all I can say for now._

**Rosa Blythe: **_You're theories about who might be the mysterious penguin are very good as well. Wow you're week definitely sounds busy, good luck ^-^ As for the rope, well..just hang on a bit longer._

**TheEnderPickaxe: **_Don't worry you're not working for Herbert. You can stop holding your breath XD _


	17. AMBUSH!

**Hey guys the next chapter is up! Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

"Linsey! Chip! Have you found it yet?" Blastfire246 as he dodges behind another filing cabinet.

"No!" Chip exclaims back, "these stupid files aren't labeled in order. I also sent out a distress signal to any remaining agents."  
Tylerbluez peaks out from behind a cabinet and fires his blaster across the room at their attackers.

"These are stun blasters!" Blastfire246 informs Tylerbluez.

"It's the only thing I could find plus we really don't...need to kill them."

Blastfire246 ducks, narrowly missing a laser in the head.

"Unfortunately they don't have the same motives!" Blastfire246 shouts.

"How in the world did we not see this coming?" Tylerbluez adds, "we use to always be aware of ambushes, you know like when the other snowball team tried to ambush us?"

Blastfire246 just shrugs and exchanges another round of fire.

**Flashback***

"Well the message said File 2017 so I'm guessing that's the file we need to find," Chip shrugs.

"I hope that these are all labeled in order because there sure are a lot of files." Tylerbluez remarks, opening up the first cabinet.

"I wonder if they're all unlocked," Blastfire246 adds, trying to open a drawer that's held shut.

"Well time to get to work," Linsey announces.

About thirty minutes pass before someone says anything.

"this is boring," Linsey complains.

"I can't believe all these files aren't in order. You would think they would be!"

"This is not working," Tylerbluez confirms. "This could take days.

"We don't have days!" Blastfire246 mutters.

The penguins continue to search for file 2017 when Tylerbluez stiffens.

"What's wrong?" Chip notes.

Tylerbluez glances around and groans.

"Man, I'm so stupid!" He exclaims.

"Why?" Blastfire246 asks before suddenly becoming uneasy. "Oh.."

"What?" Chip inquires.

"Linsey, Chip just um..stand behind us." Tylerbluez orders.

"Why?" Chip questions.

Tylerbluez stops down and picks something up nearby. He hands one to Blastfire246.

"What are you guys doing?" Chip inquires.

Tylerbluez aims at the ceiling and fires.

"What are you...Oh" Chip finally understands. "Come on Lunsey let's keep looking."

Tylerbluez had aimed at a dark blob on the ceiling and it had moved to dodge the laser. They were being ambushed. Chip glances at the other EPF agents and takes out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Linsey asks Chip.

"I'm sending out a distress signal."

**Flashback ends***

Blastfire246 pauses, their attackers haven't fired in the past two minutes. Tylerbluez notices this too.

"I don't like this," He whispers to Blastfire246.

"Chip?" Blastfire246 announces, "Hurry!"

"You try and do this when the filing system is all disorganized!" Chip remarks.

Tylerbluez sighs and glances out at the other side.

"You know I've been thinking. I'm not sure it was wise to send out a distress signal." He remarks, "If we get caught..."

Suddenly a voice calls from the other side.

"Attention EPF agents, we have you surrounded!" A female voice announces. "Surrender now and nobody will get hurt."

"Would it be a bad time to tell her that we're just recruits?" Chip chimes in, "well except for Blastfire246."

A white flag appears and a light penguin is holding it.

"All that we want is that file. Give it to us and we will leave." The TAG agent demands.

Tylerbluez shrugs and tosses her a file.

"Here it is."

The penguin draws her blaster and fire, just an inch away from his head.

"Don't ever lie to me. I promise, I won't miss again." She states, coldly.

"We don't..." Linsey starts to say but Tylerbluez cuts her off.

"We'll give you the file once you give us back all our agents!" He yells.

The penguin shakes her head and from the uniform she wears, Blastfire246 could tell she was a high ranking officer.

"I can't d that." She announces, "What is your answer? Surrender or die?"

B;astfire246 hesitates. Tylerbluez shrugs and then suddenly jerks his head to the left, then smiles.

"Fine...we give up!" Tylerbluez announces coming out from hiding. "Just one question."

Tylerbluez pulls out his blaster and fires in her direction.

"How fast are your reflexes?"

The green penguin dodges it with ease.

"Child's play," she comments.

Before anything else could happen, a smoke bomb explodes and than shouting rang out.

* * *

**Oh dear, where did that smoke bomb come from? Who's that green TAG agent? What's going to happen next? Stay tuned. Oh and sorry this came up so late, this week was incredibly busy that I barely had anytime to type this chapter up and so forth. **

**RR:**

**Ender Pickaxe: **_Yeah, get ready for some more surprises. Will the secrets ever stop? I think not._

**Rosa Blythe: **_Ooo Good guess. Yeah cool how I put in the prologue! Anyway, I'd say your theories so far have been very close. You know what? I'm not going to confirm or say anything more. I sent Rookie and well he finally came back with some thread and cookies XD I sent him back to get some rope, don't worry he'll be back soon. _

**B'Russ: **_Well it wasn't Herbert who started the ambush it was agents of TAG! Speaking of which, we haven't heard much from Herbert now, have we? I wonder...what he's doing right now. _


	18. Closer to the truth, perhaps?

**Hey guys the chapter is up! Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

"Linsey, Chip! Follow me!" Tylerbluez yells in the midst of the smoke.

Blastfire246 follows Blastfire246's voice until he spots him.

"What's going on?" Blastfire246 inquires.

Chip smiles.

"The Calvary has arrived!" Chip announces.

Two penguin come into view.

"Who are you?" Blastfire246 asks, "I don't recognize you guys."

The two penguins exchange a glance and then the one wearing a delta fedora and night vision goggles spoke.

"I know you've got a lot of questions but right now we've got to find that file and get out of here. Blastfire246, Tylerbluez follow me. We're going to cover for Linsey and Chip. Let's move!"

Without much hesitation, Blastfire246 and Tylerbluez follows the penguin and the fight continues.

"Um let's go search for that file," the mysterious penguin's partner remarks, dragging Linsey and Chip toward other filing cabinets.

"One question..." Chip insists, "are you guys EPF agents?"

The peach penguin smiles.

"Yeah," she confirms.

The three penguins scramble through the cabinets.

"The smokes clearing," the EPF agent's partner notes. "They better find it soon. Okay Tylerbluez you flank left and Blastfire246 you take right. I'll go center."

Tylerbluez notes how good this penguin could fight. _Is he in the tactical lead?_

"As a matter of fact, I excel in the tactical lead." The penguin replies, "Yes I am an EPF agent and no I don't work for TAG."

Tylerbluez looks at Blastfire246, who also looks genuinely surprised.

"Questions later, guys." The penguin mutters.

"Power, Rosa541 get those EPF agents out of here. I'll retrieve the file." States a voice in the small earpieces of both penguins.

"Understood," Rosa541 confirms.

"Whatever," Power remarks. "Time to go agents."

"What about the file?" Chip inquires.

"Don't worry we've got it covered." Rosa541 announces.

Reluctantly the agents and the two other penguins escape Room 219. Once they're gone, a penguin steps out from the shadows. With a quick scan of the room, they go over to a cabinet and punch in a code. They take out the file as the smoke clears the room. The penguin takes out their phone to teleport but pauses when they see the female TAG agent.

"Sarah," they exclaim.

The female TAG agents turns to look at him and fires her blaster. The penguin presses a button on their phone and teleports away.

* * *

"Okay first off my name is Power and this is Rosa. We're not working for TAG. The file contains information you need to know, about TAG and it's connection with the EPF. Yes we did send that message to you to find that file. We have no clue where TAG took all those EPF agents to...no scratch that, we know exactly where the EPF are."

The EPF agents look at Power in amazement.

"Okay so...why are you helping us and where are the other agents?" Tylerbluez inquires.

"Um they're at TAG headquarters but right now we need to focus on finding that crystal," Rosa541 remarks.

"And the file?" Blastfire246 adds, "Oh hey! You guys must be the ones who shredded my resignation letter!"

"Guilty as charged. Sorry but it was...necessary because you are still needed." Rosa explains.

Linsey watched the conversation from a few feet away and then she walks over to Power.

"You're cute," she remarks.

"What?" Everyone yells in unison.

"Um...thanks?" Power replies, "but I'm not interested."

Chip rolls his eyes. _Is she really going to do that to every guy she meets?!_

"Aw," Linsey mutters.

"So the file," Blastfire246 reminds.

"Right the file." Rosa repeats, "those cabinets you saw hold old PSA files retrieved, after the unfortunate popcorn incident. They are all classified documents."

"So if the file is information about TAG, how is that irrelevant to finding the crystal?" Chip asks.

Power and Rosa541 look at each other uneasy. They start to have a quick conversation using their eyes. Fortunately, Blastfire246 could already read eyes because he is the Comm lead.

"Our boss hasn't told us what to do next," Rosa states.

"I'm getting no answer on my earpiece either," Power responds.

"Should we go ahead and tell them about the crystal?" Rosa asks.

"Maybe," Power nods. "I know you're reading us Blastfire246. We're not that dumb."

Blastfire246 gasps in surprise. Power looks at him as if trying to analyze him.

"I still think you're cute!" Linsey shrills, breaking the silence.

Power turns and ignores here.

"Where's your boss?" Blastfire246 asks, "who are they?"

Rosa541 shrugs.

"We...to be honest...don't know." She admits, "they just came up to us and said, 'the whole island and the world is at stake. I need your help. I can't show TAG I'm here. You guys will have to be my flippers and feet."

"Why in the world would you trust a penguin like that?" Tylerbluez demands.

Rosa541 shrugs.

"Spoilers?"

* * *

**Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. Seems like Sarah, a TAG agent in connection with Alex and the mysterious penguin, is here. Why did she shoot at the penguin? I thought they were friends? er on friendly terms? So Rosa541 and Power have joined the others on their search for the crystal. They don't really know much about their boss. Why do you think they would trust a penguin like that? What in the world is so important about that crystal or that file? Stay tuned**

**RR:**

**Rosa Blythe:** _Well some of your theories were confirmed here. Are you still intrigued by how all this will come to pass. You're right in saying Alex's group, Herbert, and Roger are secretly at work. I wonder..._

**B'Russ: **_That's good, action scenes are a bit of a challenge to put into writing. Well stay tuned for some more...ooops Spoilers._

**The Ender Pickaxe: **_Yessss that really was you! I don't know where the bomb came from, you'd have to ask Power. He was the one who threw it. *shrugs. _


	19. Getting closer to the truth

**Because people are asking and even Agent Catherine has no clue what's going on...with Herbert.**

* * *

_One...two...three...four...one...two...three..four...one..._Herbert pauses as he counts out marbles into groups of four. _One, remind me never to wear that apron again. Two, remind me to confiscate Lake Blue's phone when I'm done. Three, never make a deal with her where you have to do her a favor. Four, this is stupid. _Herbert sighs and then whacks some marbles off the table. The marbles don't just land when they hit the floor, they bounce and then roll around.

"Klutzy!" Herbert roars, "catch them!"

Klutzy wearily scuttles over to a clear marble with a green stripe in the center. The marble went between his claw but immediately slides out and bounces and rolls again. Klutzy follows it, only to repeat what had just happened. Herbert groans and puts his head in his paws. The marble continues to make a loud clink sound as it bounces on the floor.

"Okay, okay enough Klutzy!" Herbert yells, "I get it."

Klutzy pauses and then retreats back over to the pizza boxes. Herbert's senses finally pick up the pizza.

"Hey! How long has that pizza been there?" He exclaims.

"Click Clack," Klutzy replies. (translation: "One hour.")

"Klutzy!"

* * *

**Well wasn't that exciting? Why is Herbert counting marbles anyway? I thought he agreed to partner up with Mr. PoodleX450, the director of the Tech Galactic Alliance. Anyway, back to our main protagonists, shall we?**

* * *

"Who's your boss?" Blastfire246 repeats again. "Will we meet them?

Rosa541 shrugs and glances at Power for some backup. He just sighs and then lays in the snow, looking up at the sky like he's deep in thought. Suddenly out of no where, File 2017 appears in the snow. Power lifts his head.

"Cool, now we can go search for the crystal." Rosa541 remarks, picking up the file.

She hands it to Blastfire246 who quickly starts to scan the documents.

"No wonder TAG wants us to find it," he mumbles. "The crystal is a type of energy source that..."

"Where is it?" Linsey interrupts, "where is the crystal?"

Blastfire246 flips through some papers and shakes his head.

"It's gone!" He announces, It's no longer in EPF possession."

"What do you mean?" Tylerbluez inquires, "what happened to it?"

Power and Rosa541 glance at each other, questioning if their boss might know where it is.

"A thief managed to break into headquarters and stole the crystal but that was several years ago, 2006." Blastfire246 informs, reading off the file.

"Geez, that's a long time ago!" Chip exclaims, "how in the world are we going to track down a crystal when it's been gone for that long? How did the thief manage to steal the crystal? Were they a TAG agent? I didn't think the EPF was operational until after that popcorn party."

Blastfire246 shrugs. _The EPF and their secrets. _As Tylerbluez, Linsey, and Chip began discussing ways to locate the crystal; Power and Rosa541 decide to contact their boss.

"You stay with them. I'll contact him," Power notes and starts to walk into the forest.

Rosa541 nods and then turns to join the group.

"Where's Power going?" Blastfire246 remarks.

"Back to base," she replies. "We think our boss might have a lead."

"Well why don't we all go meet them?" Blastfire246 suggests.

Rosa541 turns and walks toward the other penguins.

"You're avoiding the question," he remarks,

She pauses.

"I know."

* * *

Power starts to slow down as he gets to base. _There's a trail of blood leading into the base. _Power cautiously enters the building. _There's more blood on the floor. _He starts to look around. _Everything seems to be in place. It's like a horror movie in here._

"Um boss?" Power asks, following the trail of blood to the closed bathroom door.

Power knocks but the knock ends up opening the door gently. Power looks inside and then quickly closes it.

"He's not in there." He states, quickly.

A light tap on the shoulder makes Power jump like three feet in the air.

"Oh Hey um...are you all right?" Power inquires, noticing the bandage around his boss's left shoulder.

"Yeah, I uh...yeah I'm fine it's nothing serious." His boss states.

It didn't seem like the right time to ask about the wound so Power switched the topic.

"Do you know where the crystal is? Or who stole it?" Power asks.

Their boss shook their head.

"No I wish I knew but that's just one thing I don't," they admit.

Power is a little surprised by that notion. Their leader has always been one step ahead until now.

"She saw me," they continue. "That's why...she shot me and I didn't teleport away in time. It's not fatal."

It took Power a second to realize they were talking about the shoulder wound.

"When will you tell us your plan?" Power asks. "How are you involved with TAG? How is the EPF involved?"

Their boss looks at him and sighs.

"I'll tell you the plan." They confirm, "right here and right now."

Their boss walks over to a stool and sits down.

"Have a seat."

* * *

**Well HAHA cliffhanger ^-^ So the crystal's been missing since the Penguin Secret Agency was active. How are they going to find the crystal or catch the thief? What is the plan? Who is their boss? Stay tuned.**

**RR:**

**The Ender Pickaxe:** _Spam? A review is never spam ^-^_

**Rosa Blythe: **_Thought you might like that line. As for the rest, well you'll see._

**B'Russ: **_That's all right a late review is better than no review. Thanks a lot, I try to make things funny and intriguing sometimes. I'm sure you're going to enjoy the next chapter it involves...*signal lost_


	20. ClimaxReveal

**Hey guys next chapter is up! I know it's longer than normal but read it all, you won't want to miss any of it.**

**RR: **

**The Ender Pickaxe: **_YOU'RE READING THIS IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS! *shakes head XD You guys and your phones. _

**Rosa Blythe:**_ Ding Ding, give the girl a prize. Your theory that Ace was your boss is correct! Congrats, I was wondering if anyone would catch on. The question is why is Ace still in Club Penguin if he's bored of it. Good luck on all those projects you have to work on._

**B'Russ: **_Well, the Director of TAG and the boss are two different penguins. As for how the boss got shot, he got hit by Sarah's laser from two chapters ago. He ran into her while retrieving the file. He didn't teleport out fast enough. As for the crystal, well you'll just have to wait and see._

* * *

"My name is Ace," their boss finally reveals. "Here's my story."

Power leans in with interest as the penguin began to talk.

"I'm like a traveler. I don't stay in one place. I worked for the Tech Galactic Alliance for a very long time. They are the best of the best and highly advanced. The Elite Penguin Force is child's play compared to them."

**Flashback***

"I'm please to inform you that the project is going well," Dr. Steve confirms at the meeting, where both Level 1 agents and the Director sat.

"We already had our first successful test!" An orange penguin states.

The Director nods.

"Anything else?" The Director asks.

The orange penguin slightly nods.

"I understand our mission but what's the real point of it all?"

"Adam!" Dr. Steve scolds.

Adam lowers his eyes to the table in front of him.

The Director clears his throat.

"As we all know the project is of utmost importance. My ancestors founded this agency for one reason...to survive. We all realize that we're just computerized intelligence. We're not real. One day our users and our makers will soon forget about us. We'll be unpopular and forgotten. Deleted, perhaps. Our mission is to survive and the only way to do that is getting out of the system. The project is switching ourselves with our users, become our own users."

Adam sits down and is suddenly deep in thought.

"Ace, do you have anything to say?" The Director asks, turning to a penguin sitting next to him.

"I have to admit such a plan like that is ingenious." Ace answers, "However, I haven't decided yet if it is brilliant or incredibly foolish."

"Very well then." The Director beams, "meeting adjourned. Adam introduce Ace to our new subject."

Adam nods.

"This way," He remarks hesitantly.

**Flashback ends***

Power looks up thoughtfully, taking in every word.

"So TAG's true motives are to take over the real world. What about the successful experiment?" Does that mean there's a penguin out there whose personality or...er soul is their users and vice versa? Where do you really fit in all of this?"

**Flashback***

"Have you heard?" One penguin, level 2 agent, informs his buddy. "Adam, Dr. Steve's assistant disappeared."

"I heard he ran away," his friend adds.

Ace stops walking and listens in as the penguins continue their conversation.

"Word has it he ran away last night. I wonder where he is or why he ran away?"

"Did he even manage to run away? TAG's got lots of security."

"He's a level 1 agent. They can do almost anything."

Ace watches as the two walk away.

**Flashback ends***

"Adam?" Powers repeats, "he left the agency?" Where did he go? Do you know why he left?"

Ace nods.

"He started questioning TAG's intentions. I was never completely sided with TAG, myself but they are the only ones worth my time."

_Stuck up much? _Power thought to himself.

"Adam is the one responsible for introducing TAG to Club Penguin. Up till then, TAG never knew of it's existence," he reveals.

"How did the EPF get involved?" Power inquires, "Where's TAG headquarters?"

**Flashback begins***

"Sir, you look um pale?" Sarah questions as the Director makes his way to his seat.

"Adam is a traitor and has been dealt with. However he is also to be rewarded. We have discovered a new and young island, full of penguins. Most of them are ignorant but a few are intelligent. Adam met an intelligent penguin. He was an agent, a PSA agent. Adam told the penguin all about TAG and our intentions to warn the island. It's unfortunate but it seems this agent managed to alert his Director and a case has already been written out. When we got there, we eliminated the traitor and erased that agent's memory."

The Director shook his head and started to laugh.

"I've never seen a penguin quite like Alex, someone with such skills that equal my own. I should like to meet him again. Some other time, under different circumstances."

Ace and Sarah look at each other in question.

**Flashback ends***

"Alex, that EPF agent. Let me guess that meeting with Adam was unintentional by TAG but Adam knew Alex would be the best penguin to warn" Power proposes, "So what happened next?"

Power's phone goes off. He hesitates before checking it.

_Found a lead, check in when you can- Rosa541_

Ace dismisses the interruption and continues the conversation.

"The Director became obsessed with the island. He sent spies there every so often. It was a huge feat to get one of their agents into the EPF. Roger is a spy for TAG and he was sent to assist Herbert. More likely his mission was to test the EPF's skills. Henry who is really Dr. Steve was sent ahead of time to get things ready for TAG. He caused epidemics inside of the agency, such as the sleeping incident and setting off code:red. The Director had visited the island a few times and encountered Alex on most occasions erasing his memory afterward. Eventually, The Director, Mr. PoodleX450, wanted Alex to become a TAG agent."

Power shifted in his chair.

"Um...so what happened after that?"

Ace sighs.

"He succeed in gaining Alex to his side through manipulation and memory wipe. I'm still not sure how Alex decided to join TAG but he left the Elite Penguin force and disappeared after Operation: Blackout."

Power looks at Ace, full of questions but happy that most of them are being answered now.

"TAG gave Alex Adam's memories so that he wouldn't question where his memory was or where he was. So in other words, Alex took Adam's place. It would have worked if it wasn't for the fact that his old memories were still there and they were mixing with his new memories. Also, a penguin named Micheal, third class agent, kept telling Alex stuff about how things in TAG didn't add up. Alex began to think for himself again. A few months later, Alex regained all his memory and well...havoc began inside the agency. Long story short, the Elite Penguin Force critically hindered TAG's project. Only a few agents from the EPF know of TAG, that includes the ones who left for the TAG headquarters again."

"So let me guess, TAG is out for revenge?" Power interrupts."

Ace nods.

"TAG plus Revenge equals total chaos. They've already taken over the island without the knowledge of the island's citizens. It's only a matter of time before they enact their project and both worlds will be in serious trouble."

**To Be Continued...**


	21. Another close

**Hey guys here's a little sneak peak on what's going to happen next in Double Crossed, enjoy.**

**RR:**

**B'Russ: **_Strange huh, Ace not wanting to go to the hospital. He probably didn't want to attract any attention. It's all right to be weird sometimes. XD Get ready for the epic conclusion._

**The Ender Pickaxe: **_Revenge is never a good thing; It makes anyone unpredictable. _

**Rosa Blythe: **_Fixed the error, thanks. As for volunteers for the real world, we'll see._

**Well...What are you waiting for? Go on and read! ^-^**

* * *

A dark blue penguin emerges on top of a grassy mountain. The group behind him quietly catches up.

We're here," the leader of the group announces, pointing to a tall gray building, 300 feet away.

"Never thought we'd come back here," a red penguin wearing a jetpack grumbles.

"Hey, what's this button do?" A lime green penguin in a propeller hat asks.

"Oh don't!" Yells a purple penguin, known as a master of disguises.

Unfortunately, the lime green penguin had already pushed the big red button, which is standing in the middle an empty field. Suddenly the group is surrounded by another group of agents, TAG agents. One of the EPF agent's sighs.

"There's Rookie for you," he grumbles.

"Rookie! How many times did I tell you **NOT** to press any red button?" A peach penguin scolds in exasperation.

Rookie counts with his fins.

"6,521," he answers.

"Unbelievable," the last penguin in the group exclaims.

She's the younger sister to the penguin in charge of the group. The leader of the group sighs.

"so much for a surprise entrance," he points out.

The EPF agents observe how outnumbered they are but take an attack formation anyway.

"Actually," a TAG agent states, coming into view. "We've been expecting you."

The leader of the group gasps and takes a step toward the TAG agent.

"Micheal?"

The penguin looks up at him in acknowledgment.

"Alex."

* * *

**Well, well Rookie's not very good at this whole surprise-sneak attack thin. A big red button in an open field, how convenient. So Alex and Micheal have finally reunited once again. Is this confrontation going to end well? For those who've already forgotten, the Director of the EPF sent a group of seven agents to TAG's base (before TAG's takeover of the island) to shut them down once and for all. They also have orders to rescue Gary the gadget guy, whom TAG kidnapped at the very beginning of the story. The penguins in the group are Alex, Jet Pack Guy, Rookie, Dot, Joe, Lake Blue, and Rebecca. Double Crossed part 2 has come to a close, stay alert for the final conclusion in the series-Double Crossed, part 3.**

**Also check out Rookie's show while you wait for DC3! Intermission by Rookie.**


End file.
